Indominus Rex, meet Draconis Rex
by BaBeSgIrL
Summary: "He still couldn't work out the whole logic of the Hallows being the reason he had to be sent to another world; but when you're facing an angry angel waving a flaming sword you really don't feel like arguing logic." A.N.: This story is a WIP and not much can be said right now; may be slash, no anthro or human/animal relationships; dark themes, violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1 - A second chance?

Author Note: This story is a major work in progress, so it's no wonder that I had to update the first chapter. During my last brainstorming endeavor for my other story (The Law of Three) I was hit by the idea to dump a post-war Harry into the Jurassic World movie after thinking "I bet a dragon could defeat the Indominus Rex!" and thus this story is the product of my imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or idea that is recognizable in this story, it is purely a work of fiction created by the insane and sometimes dirty mind of a novice writer. I give credit to J. K. Rowling and Universal Pictures for the characters and ideas from the Harry Potter franchise and Jurassic Park franchise, respectfully.

Indominus Rex, Meet Draconis Rex

Chapter 1 – A second chance? (Or what happens when you make an angel mad.)

In the darkness the sound of rapid breathing stirred the air as a figure moved in the small bedroom. The inhabitant of the room quickly turned on the lamp next to the bed.

Recalling the nightmare, Harry sighed, it was never good to dwell in the past; he just really wished whatever part of his mind came up with his dreams would figure that out already.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath, then glanced at the patch of fur lying beside him; his familiar, a magical jackal pup named Semat was resting peacefully. He loved her and doubted he would have survived this long without Semat; she was fiercely loyal, smart, and had followed her wizard into dangerous situations that would make even the most seasoned wizard think twice.

Still, he hadn't expected the jackal to be able to follow him "beyond" death, but apparently showing up in the afterlife with the power of the Deathly Hallows in your soul is cause for special treatment and also pisses off the Angel of Death; who knew? But did that holier-than-thou git have to be so rude? It's not like it was his idea after all; the Hallows had started acting funny after the War ended. First the Resurrection Stone wasn't as easy to lose as he had thought, and then the Elder Wand somehow magically repaired itself; finally, the Invisibility Cloak unexpectedly developed the habit of morphing into an undershirt and appearing under his clothes without him knowing it. He thought he had finally gotten rid of them after an accident where they had disappeared, but instead the objects had merged with his magical core and soul.

So, here he was in another dimension after being thrown out of the Afterlife and told; "Don't call me unless it's an emergency, and it better be the Apocalypse or else!" He couldn't work out the whole logic of the Hallows being the reason he had to be sent to another world since he was already in the afterlife; there was something to do with 'balance' and only needing 'one man for the job'; but when you're facing an angry angel waving a flaming sword you really don't feel like arguing logic. Still the Angel of Death was reasonable and decided that since Harry would have his magic in this new dimension, the angel would provide the wizard with the knowledge to use magic in a world without; instantly, the promised knowledge was crammed into his brain and he had a headache the likes of which he had never experienced for a month after that.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when his alarm went off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Semat raise her head and look at him with tired eyes that begged him to go back to sleep. He understood how she felt; they had arrived at the island late last night on board a supply ship that had been carrying new personnel and equipment. He had been tired after the long trip, but since he had chosen not to live in the employee quarters he had to wait for his jeep to be unloaded from the ship so he could take it to where they would be staying.

He had gotten enough looks from people when they found out he had brought a pet with him to the island, and even more looks when his personal vehicle was unloaded from its container. The black jeep was an old, rough and tuff, hunk of junk that had been with him for twelve out of the fourteen years he had been in this world, and it was still running. Which was a wonder after all of the car chases and explosions it had been through, but that's what had convinced Harry to keep it after all this time. So, he made sure that part of his contract stated that he could bring his "personal equipment" with him. His new employer had tried to tell him that he would be provided with newer and better equipment, but he simply stated; "I've never heard of a rider going into battle with a horse he didn't know, so you can have your shiny new car. I'm keeping my jeep." When his employer commented how horses are sent to the glue factory when they get too old, "and your jeep is already over a decade old. Don't you think it's at least time to put it out to pasture?" Harry just smiled and answered, "Not even close."

Once his jeep and belongings had been checked by security he was allowed to leave the shipping docks and head over to his personal trailer that had been flown over to the island ahead of him. Their trailer had been parked next to a lake a quarter of a mile away from the bungalow of another onsite employee. Harry decided to leave the unpacking for in the morning so he and Semat had gone to sleep as soon as they were inside the mobile dwelling.

The wizard swung his legs over the edge of the small bed and grabbed his phone to turn off the alarm. When Harry didn't lay back down Semat let out a gripe, because she knew they weren't going to get anymore sleep. His back popped as he got out of bed and Harry commiserated, "Sorry girl, we need to get an early start so we make it to the orientation before we have to report for work today. Come on, if you get up now, I'll get you the good stuff for breakfast this morning."

The jackal perked up, and jumped from the bed to follow him. He pulled out two plastic ware containers from the refrigerator he had magically expanded, and pulling off the lid from one he set it on the ground before opening the other and pulling out a rare piece of meat. He had found that his body needed large amounts of protein after a botched animagus transformation that had left him uninterested in breakfast foods that weren't meat, thankfully he still loved chocolate and could enjoy fruits and vegetables.

[Flashback]

 _Harry loved watching George come up with elaborate traps to spring on people, only for Semat to come along and either trip the traps without getting caught in them, or warn Harry that they were there so he could avoid them. It had frustrated George at first but then it became a game between the wizard and jackal. After the game had started, George had improved drastically at trap making and Harry had to refine his knowledge of the art or risk unknowingly walking into one._

 _"I wish she wasn't so bloody smart," George remarked as he stalked into his kitchen._

 _Harry snickered as he followed his friend into the room trying to avoid the color changing potion that was still dripping from George's clothes and had turned the other wizard completely yellow; both men knew it would wear off in a few hours but Harry had avoided getting any on him and preferred to remain that way. "She's definitely smart," the brunette acknowledged, "but it's your fault that this keeps happening. Semat and I spent years avoiding ancient booby-traps, but she only started to think of it as fun **after** you decided to have a prank war."_

 _The petulant look on the redhead's face, made Harry roll his eyes, "I didn't count on you bringing a genius mastermind disguised as an animal back from your trip."_

 _The younger wizard smiled softly, "Then you two should call a truce for now. I'm sure there is plenty of mischief for you to get up to some other way. Now go change and I'll see what I can find us for dinner."_

 _"You're staying?" George questioned eagerly._

 _"I don't have any plans for tomorrow, besides I'll stay and help you brainstorm ideas on what else to do, to keep you from getting caught in your own pranks."_

 _Later that night, Harry brought up the idea of forming a new group of Marauders. After George agreed, Harry searched the Potter and Black libraries and found a book on the animagus transformation. Like the previous generation they would have codenames based on their animagus forms, so they got to work secretly brewing the potion needed and practicing the necessary spells. Finally after six months of preparing they were ready to begin._

 _Naturally, things didn't turn out the way they should have. The potion had revealed his animal form to be a black eagle, so they went into the nearby forest where he could fly without anyone thinking twice. The text had recommended that a witch or wizard performing the spell for the first time would want to use more power to produce a full transformation; because anything less could be dangerous. After pulling out the Elder Wand, which had shown up again, he cast the transformation spell and poured more power into the spell than he thought was necessary (in hindsight he realized that it was a bad idea to overpower a spell when casting it from the legendary Death Stick, but he was a Gryffindor). Shortly after, Harry could feel his body changing, but instead of things getting bigger, like he thought it would, the world around him seemed to get smaller. Something was wrong…but it felt so **right** ; he instinctively knew that he wasn't a black eagle like he should have been but whatever form he had taken seemed even better, like he wasn't just a wizard in the form of an animal. His focus shifted as he was distracted by his suddenly heightened senses; he could hear George's heartbeat and he was sure it was faster than it should have been, the sound of small animals scurrying away under the shrubs surprised him before he registered the noise of cars in the nearby town; everything seemed brighter and sharper to his eyes and he could see the beads of sweet forming on George's face as easily as the individual feathers of the birds that had taken flight all at once; thousands of smells registered at the same time and almost overwhelmed him. He could feel appendages protruding from his back, but he knew he was standing on all fours he could feel the ground under his hands. He stared down at what where once his hands and saw that they had become giant, scaled, reptilian limbs. Once he saw the leathery wings on his back, it didn't take long for Harry to understand that he had somehow become a dragon, which was supposed to be impossible since a wizard couldn't become a magical creature._

 _After George witnessed a dragon having a panic attack, he helped coach Harry through the transformation back into a human. George moved to cradle Harry in his arms, which was when the redhead realized the change in the other man's body; Harry had been affected by his relative's treatment when he was younger, but now he was slightly taller and filled out with a healthy physique. The younger boy's eye sight, hearing and sense of smell were still enhanced but less than when in his dragon form. When he changed back there was one more surprise for Harry; he couldn't find the Resurrection Stone, Cloak of Invisibility or the Elder Wand._

 _Some research later, they had found out that a wizard could accidentally put too much power into the spell and wind up with traits of the animal they transformed into. He was glad he didn't have horns, but it took a while to get used to his heightened senses. After a diagnostic spell George confirmed that the transformation had given Harry the biological and genetic traits of a dragon in his human body. Not only were his senses better; but his skin was as tough as dragon scales, he now had the strength and speed of a dragon, and was impervious to most magic spells and fire. His instincts were also more dragon-like he noticed when he caught himself salivating at the idea of a raw rack of lamb. The biggest shock was when they discovered that some species of dragons had evolved into hermaphrodites, due to centuries of near extinction and low population numbers, he sort of freaked out (read: flipped his lid) when he discovered that he was one of those species of dragons. Harry had been so distraught that he didn't realize he had created a nest out of blankets while he was wallowing in his bed. George made a joke that Harry was more like a dragon that had turned into a man, and he had become worried that George was right because even his mind had changed._

 _George put his hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort, "It'll be alright. Everything's fine, mate, we'll figure this out together."_

[End Flashback]

After breakfast, Harry got dressed in a grey t-shirt, green button up work-shirt with breast-pockets, blue jeans and boots before he went outside. He tucked in his shirt and buckled his belt as he exited the trailer in the pre-dawn darkness. Semat went about her morning ritual by taking in all of the scents in the area while wondering around to the other side of the trailer.

When they had first been dumped in this new world Harry had no idea what he was going to do. He searched for a version of the Magical World but he didn't find anything, though he did come across stories of people creating dinosaurs. He had thought that it was a joke or some paranoid delusion that had caught on in the world of crackpot conspiracy theorists; but a little more digging un-earthed a book by Dr. Ian Malcom who mentioned another man, Dr. Alan Grant, who was a well-known paleontologist. It wasn't until he watched a documentary on the president of Masrani Global and a new theme park, that Harry was in awe of what one man could accomplish with a vision and the simple mantra 'spare no expense'.

The information had sparked his interest and being 21 he could still pass for college age. Faking a few documents was easy, and after ingesting copious amounts of memory potions and some evaluation exams he was accepted into a college with a scholarship that could help him get a degree in Zoology. He also got a grant to study Behavioral and Cognitive Psychology at a second college, while working at businesses around Campus to pay his living expenses; but then he went a step farther by joined the college soccer and cross-country teams. The physical training on top of his studies had been a lot to handle sometimes but Harry knew how his luck ran; there was no doubt in his mind that he would need to stay in shape, even if his new physiology made sure he was always healthy and fit.

After eight years he graduated both colleges summa cum laude. Unfortunately, it had taken that long for Harry to realize he was aging extremely slowly, or not at all. He quickly bought a travel trailer and planned out a trip to Australia where he was able to get a job working at a well-known reptile sanctuary. Over the next five years he worked for three different zoos around the world, each one had begged him to stay, but the thought of what would happen when people realized his lack of aging always made him refuse.

It was a miracle that he was able to keep his picture from being taken for so long and the photos from his employee I.D.'s had "mysteriously" vanished, he was almost 35 and he looked the same as he did when he left his old world. He was even considering faking his own death and creating a new identity before someone could recognize him. But then he got a call from a zoo/theme park that was working with large animals of the once extinct variety. As much as he tried to convince himself that it was a bad idea, he couldn't say no, and that's how he wound up working on an island full of dinosaurs.

Harry scoffed when he thought about the name; "Jurassic World" was a little ostentatious after all, not to mention scientifically inaccurate but it had been open for nine years so who was he to argue. He pulled out one of the containers from the back of the black jeep and took it inside before pulling out the large multi-purpose knife, and collapsible metal batons that he always kept with him but had put in the container before going through security. After putting the knife and batons in the holsters he kept on his belt Harry reached for what was at the bottom of the container. The rusted red tool box he pulled from the bottom revealed a second compartment that had previously been hidden by magic. Setting the tool box aside he unfastened the inner latch and opened the second part where he kept all of his personal journals and took out the new one he had purchased before the trip. He always labeled them by year and location, so he had already written "Isla Nublar-2014" on the spine.

It didn't take long to load the tool box into the back of the jeep and make sure that the last container, which was full of his own "herbal" remedies, was securely fastened down. A sharp whistle let Semat know that he was ready to go, and the jeep was already running when she hopped inside. A quarter mile away from his trailer Harry drove past the small building next to the dock and caught a glimpse of a brunette man who was just stepping outside.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dinosaur Games

Author Note: It was interesting to right Harry as such a confident and cocky individual and I hope I portrayed his character appropriately for someone in his position. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or idea that is recognizable in this story, it is purely a work of fiction created by the insane and sometimes dirty mind of a novice writer. I give credit to J. K. Rowling and Universal Pictures for the characters and ideas from the Harry Potter franchise and Jurassic Park franchise, respectfully.

Indominus Rex, Meet Draconis Rex

Chapter 2 – Dinosaur Games (Harry Doesn't Want to Play)

The Innovation Center wasn't hard to find, the big metal and glass building shaped like a volcano screamed 'look at me' and was only _one_ of the most conspicuous buildings around.

Harry parked his Jeep in the staff lot outside the Center. Looking down at his watch the wizard saw that he had a few minutes to spare, so he decided to look around and followed the signs toward an area noted as Main Street, which was packed with gift shops. Thankfully he had helped himself to one of the maps on the ferry last night, so he knew the general layout but the signs were convenient.

Looking down when his companion gave an impatient huff, Harry smiled apologetically, "Yeah girl, I know we don't want to be late but it's just a quick peek, I promise."

Semat gave what Harry had dubbed her 'I'll believe it when I see it' look before perking up her ears and turning her head slightly.

"You heard that too, huh?" the wizard muttered under his breath, Harry had picked-up a commotion a moment ago and whatever it was had gotten closer.

A minute later, the pair heard a noise from their left and turned in time to see a small dinosaur break through the line of shops and into Main Street, with the scattered contents of a display rolling across the pavement behind.

"It looks like someone wanted to go for a walk," Harry commented off-handedly as he saw the small creature turn in their direction trying to escape its pursuers. Taking a good look at the dinosaur and noting its domed head, the man motioned for his companion to stay back, "Careful, that one has got a skull like a battering ram."

A group of men in black uniforms rounded the same corner the dinosaur had just come from, placing the small Pachycephalosaurus directly between the group and Harry. Seeing the single human as less of a threat the Pachy continued to head for Harry. The wizard could see that the men in uniform were carrying tranquilizer guns but were holding their fire to make sure they didn't shoot him, but he was more worried about them shooting his familiar since the darts would have a hard time piercing his skin. Semat dropped lower to the ground and started growling at the threat coming toward her wizard.

"Get out of the way! Move to the side!" one of the men yelled as he came closer.

Giving a grunt of annoyance, Harry watched as the dinosaur lowered its head and picked-up speed. At the last possible second, Harry jumped strait up into the air using one hand on the animal's head to assist in a flip over the Pachy, which directed the momentum of the charging dinosaur into the ground nose first.

The creature gave a startled cry as it tumbled head over heels, and Semat was over the small dinosaur with bared teeth before it could get up. The Pachycephalosaurus squirmed on the ground trying to get away from the sharp teeth, but stopped when a shadow fell over it and the creature caught the sound of a deep growl only the two animals could hear.

Placing a firm but gentle hand on the small dinosaur, Harry started making cooing noises and leaned into the animal's view so it could see him. Harry was emitting a dominant but non-aggressive feeling that was affecting the animal. As he pet the dinosaur, the men in uniform where baffled by the Pachy acting so docile.

"It's warm," the wizard commented as he thought about the things he had noticed. The animal was only about three feet tall, and with his sense of smell Harry could tell that it was still a juvenile. Its instinct to charge its opponent made the dinosaur seem hostile but it had also run from the men, so it was only mildly aggressive. He knew that this dinosaur was one of the herbivore species on the island.

"I-" the man that had yelled started to speak, but he was shushed by Harry when the man's voice startled the dinosaur. Harry went back to making cooing noises and everyone stayed quiet for what seemed like an hour (about 6 minutes).

Once the animal was breathing calmly, Harry directed his attention to the men. He looked at the one who was obviously leading the group, "So you must be the islands security?"

There was a hint of a frown before the man replied, "ACU, Asset Containment, Commander Hamada."

The raised eyebrow and glance down at the dinosaur was all that was needed to convey his thoughts about how well they were doing their jobs, "Harry Potter. Right, so do you feel like taking her back to the paddock or should I do that for you too?" He watched as Hamada grit his teeth and clenched his hand around his gun, and tried to placate the man, "easy, I'm mostly teasing. It was dumb luck that I happened to be standing here, but you might want to step back," with his last words Harry nudged the dinosaur's shoulder and the Pachy rose off the ground. Harry made sure to follow closely and quickly placed a hand on the back of the animal's neck when it looked like it would try to bolt; the dinosaur froze at the action. He let go and started to nudge the Pachycephalosaurus back down Main Street in the direction it had come, soon enough the dinosaur started following him without needing to be directed.

"Someone might want to lead the way," Harry prompted, and Hamada ordered one of the ACU men in the back to lead them back to the paddock.

The ACU and animal attendants stood in awe as Harry directed the dinosaur back into the enclosure. However, he was a little miffed that everyone was just standing around letting him do their jobs; at least someone was smart enough to close the door to the paddock but it must have been remotely since he didn't see anyone make a move to the panel next to the door.

The asian man that had introduced himself as Hamada stepped forward, "How did you do that?"

With a quick glance at the commander out of the corner of his eye, Harry turned and started his way back before responding, "I'm already late, ask me later."

Semat gave a huff, and the wizard frowned, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Save the 'I told you so' for later, and hurry up."

The jackal growled in displeasure, it wasn't her fault they were late after all.

"Did he really just do that with his bare hands?" a female attendant asked one of her fellow animal helpers.

"Bare hands, hell," the security man standing next to the woman said, "he got that Pachy all the way back to the paddock without touching it."

[Break]

When he made it back to the Innovation Center, Harry was shown the way to the meeting by a very helpful employee. He breathed a sigh before opening the doors and waiting for a reprimand for being late, but instead he received a round of loud applause from the room.

"Hey, can everyone quiet down, please," a voice said from the front of the room. Harry was the only one that heard it over the noise from the crowd. "Ugh," then there was the sound of feedback over a microphone, causing everyone to cover their ears, before the same voice spoke louder through the mic, "Excuse me. Can everyone please find their seats again? This meeting is already running behind schedule."

The group backed off and shuffled back into the chairs that had been set up in the room. There were about twenty other people in the room, including the two women that stood at the front, and the redhead with the microphone was giving off an annoyed scent that made Harry want to sneeze. He and Semat went to find a seat, and of course the only one left was at the front of the group. As he made his way, Harry saw the large screen behind the redhead that had an image from what he assumed were the CCTV's. The camera was showing the front doors to the building they were in.

The black haired woman standing behind the redhead was flipping through papers on the desk next to her but she didn't seem to find what she was looking for, because when the redhead turned and said, "Zara?" the black-haired female just shook her head. At the same time, Harry heard the doors behind him open and caught a familiar scent.

The redhead turned with an obviously fake smile trying to cover up her increasing annoyance and addressed Harry, "Since you arrived late, let me introduce myself, I am Claire Dearing the operations manager of the Park, and you are…?"

"His name is Harry Potter," the voice of Simon Masrani came from the back of the room; Harry was the only one who wasn't surprised, "Mr. Potter is my new Manager of Asset Welfare, and unlike the previous manager he expressed an interest in working in the field. Harry is going to be my eyes and ears where the animals are concerned, to make sure that the animals are happy and healthy. As the Operations Manager, Claire, you and Harry will be working together to make sure that this place runs smoothly. I'm counting on the both of you."

The wizard watched the red-head take in this new information and she did not look pleased, "Did something happen to Mark?"

Masrani took a few seconds before he spoke, "Mark was not handling things the way I would have liked, and when he expressed a desire to be reassigned I approved his transfer to something that was more his speed."

Harry scoffed, "In other words this "Mark" bloke was an incompetent coward who can't even manage an ant farm and certainly didn't need to be managing an island full of prehistoric animals."

The look on Masrani's face was blank but he couldn't hide a small smirk as he replied, "I prefer the way I worded it."

"Yeah, I bet you do."

Claire chose to interject herself back into the conversation that Simon was having right in the middle of her orientation meeting, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter and I look forward to working with you," she said extending her hand.

Harry accepted the handshake with a smile and a knowing look, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Dearing. Even if you don't believe a word you just said."

Claire made a spluttering noise in the back of her throat at Harry's statement, but Masrani spoke before she could, "It is good to have you here, Harry, and it looks like you are off to an early start."

"Excuse me?" the wizard asked.

"I was on my way here when the dinosaur escaped this morning, and one of the security team informed me of the situation. When they reported that a man with black hair and green eyes stopped the animal single-handed, I had a feeling they were talking about you," the older man explained.

The red-head nodded, "When I received the news I thought it would be a good idea to show everyone how ACU handled Assets out of containment, so I had the control room direct the feed in here. We were all surprised by how you handled the situation."

There were excited whispers that started in the room among the rest of the new employees.

Harry gave an understanding nod, "So that's what all the fuss was about when I walked in," he looked down at the jackal standing next to him, "and I did have help."

"Oh yes, your little friend," Masrani said as he smiled at Harry's companion, "we mustn't forget her. What was her name again?"

"Semat, it's Egyptian," the wizard answered helpfully.

"She was very brave to face down a dinosaur like that," the brown-eyed man commented, "you must have trained her well."

Harry chuckled, "She's brave and smart as a whip but that's all her, I didn't have much to do with that, and don't forget she's spoiled rotten too." Semat growled and smacked him with her tail in reprimand but it just made him chuckle again.

"Claire, you're supposed to meet with the investors for the yearly meeting in thirty minutes," Zara said quietly but received the attention of the room.

"Oh," the redhead looked from her assistant to the waiting group and back, "Zara, can you go ask the investors to wait and tell them I will be there as soon as possible. I just need to…"

"Nonsense," Simon interrupted, "Go and meet the investors. They are here to talk to you. I will finish giving the orientation for you."

Claire looked apprehensive, "I'm sure I could manage…"

Simon gave a reassuring smile, "Go, I can handle this. I had scheduled a meeting with my new Asset Welfare Manager after this anyway. Once I'm done, I will be talking to Harry about the Park."

"Right, then please excuse me," Claire conceded before brushing imaginary dust from her dress and leaving the room with Zara following closely behind.

Masrani turned to the rest of the room and gave one of his picture perfect smiles, "Well, shall we get started?"

[Break]

The orientation meeting lasted two hours before the group was split up by departments and lead to different areas by a Department Head.

'Simon Masrani,' Harry thought as he observed his new boss talking to the head of the Veterinary Department, well not so much talking as listening to the man whine about several different things, 'Got to hand it to him, he sure knows how to handle his company and the people that work for him, plus he's a genuinely nice bloke. There can't be too many of those left in corporate business. He's one of those people that everybody loves unless you're from a rival company. He's smart without being condescending and genuinely values other people's opinions. I know I like him, but that's a given, or I wouldn't be here. Still, must have a heart of gold, for listening to this wanker prattle on.' Harry felt a heat rising in the back of his throat and swallowed roughly before taking a sip from the water bottle that had been handed to him earlier.

Semat sensed her wizard's mood, and gave a bark toward the two men that must be the cause of it.

The noise reminded Simon that Harry was waiting on him and he wrapped up the conversation with the man he was talking to before addressing his Asset Welfare Manager, "Harry, let's take a walk shall we?" Masrani took them down to the creation labs where he headed straight for the head of the lab.

"Henry, hard at work I see," Simon said making the man in the lab coat look up from his clipboard, "I brought by someone to meet you. Doctor Henry Wu, this is my new Asset Welfare Manager Harry Potter. Harry, Henry is head of the lab and the man who discovered how to create dinosaurs."

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Henry said as he shook hands with the man.

"Hello, Doctor Wu," the wizard replied.

Simon nodded and continued, "As the Manager of Asset Welfare, it is your job to monitor and assess the animals in the Park, Harry. That starts in this lab. Since our assets are very valuable it is important that they are healthy and happy even inside their eggs. When I was interviewing you for the job you mentioned that as an animal behaviorist it is important for you to study the animals and know everything about them from their diet to their mating habits, and I'm sure that is something Henry can help you with. That is why I am giving you authorization to access all the files on the animals in the Park, including those classified as restricted. Essentially, you will know everything that Henry knows, and know the animals inside and out."

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly when Wu gave an involuntary flinch at Simon's declaration. Simon might have missed the action but Harry hadn't, 'Looks like Wu is hiding something. Probably something dangerous, that's just great.'

"Thank you, I prefer learning about the animals habits in the field, but I'm sure the information will be invaluable," Harry replied.

"Animal behaviorist?" Wu asked.

Simon gave an enthusiastic nod, "Harry studied Zoology, and Behavioral and Cognitive Psychology. In fact, he has PhD's in both fields."

"Ah, it seems you came somewhat prepared for this island, but are you ready for the kind of animals we have here," Wu said with an air of superiority and a condescending smile.

"We'll just have to see, won't we Doctor?" the wizard replied.

[Break]

Simon and Wu showed Harry around the labs and the hatchery, before the CEO left the Doctor to his work and guided his new Asset Welfare Manager to the control room. When they reached the right floor, the elevator doors opened up to a room filled with people and computer screens that drew Harry's attention everywhere. The lights and sounds bombarded his heightened senses for a moment before Harry reined them in.

"From this room you can control the whole island," Masrani informed as he walked into the room.

"All I'm saying is, it would be nice if the employee discount was a little more generous, that way it seems less like a scam when we buy things from the park," a man with a mustache, glasses and vintage tee said to the small blonde woman sitting next to him.

The woman just rolled her eyes, "Where else are we going to buy things? We're on an island, besides we get free meals and drinks. You're just upset that you have to pay for your toys." She leveled an accusing finger at the plastic dinosaurs that had taken up residence on the man's desk.

"No, them I willingly pay for, I'm talking about the vending machines."

The blonde scrunched up her face in confusion, "You can't get a discount at the vending machines."

"That's the problem," was the indignant reply, "they should be free or at least the ones in the break room."

"Hard at work, I see," Simon said as he came up behind the two employees.

The man jerked so violently in surprise that he knocked over a large cup on his desk, and it would have made a mess on the floor if not for Harry's quick reflexes.

"Whoa, man, nice catch," the glasses-wearing man said as he took the cup back from Harry's outstretched hand.

"No problem," an amused smile curved the wizard's lips as he glanced back at the dinosaur figures, "building your own park?"

"Huh? Oh, no. This is just, uh…"

"Don't sweat it, mate," the wizard said extending his hand, "Harry Potter."

The man accepted the handshake, "Lowery Cruthers," then he seemed to take a closer look at Harry, "hey wait, you're the guy! The one who took down that Pachy, man that was awesome!"

Harry shifted his gaze away from the awestruck look on the other man's face and studied what seemed like a digital map of the park on the big screen, "Hmm, not really. Poor girl was having a grand-old time until I came along and ruined her fun."

"Why do you say that?" Simon asked with an interested look.

"Like a dog that goes running around when you leave the door open, she was just exploring and seeing what she could find, she has a whole island she hasn't seen yet. When I showed up in front of her she felt cornered and she wasn't ready to go back which is the reason she charged," the explanation hung in the air as Masrani examined the young man he had recently hired.

"Fascinating," the word was quiet, but Masrani continued at a normal volume, "you certainly seem to understand the animals. It seems I was right in hiring you, but I may have to increase your hazard pay if you intend to take-on the dinosaurs."

"Only if they start it," the wizard teased back.

"It must have been scary," said the blonde woman who had been quiet until then, "fighting that Pachy."

"It wasn't really a fight, more like a game of chicken and I just let her know I wasn't in the mood to play," Harry smiled politely and tried not to grimace at the increased pheromones she was giving off, which clashed with her overpowering flowery perfume that smelled stale in the in-closed space. "Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name, Miss…"

The woman blushed a pale pink and replied, "Vivian."

"Nice to meet you Vivian, I'm Harry."

Simon chuckled, "So modest, I would like you two to meet my new Asset Welfare Manager, Harry Potter, though I suppose it should be Doctor Potter."

"Just Harry's fine," the wizard said, "I'm an animal behaviorist."

"Uh, no offense," Lowery started, "but isn't that part of the Veterinary department."

"Harry has worked in a Manager position at the last two Zoos he has worked for, and he is very capable of working as the Welfare Manager at this Park. In fact, he was the one to ask to work closely with the animals, which is why I brought him here. Any incidences involving the animals will be reported to Harry, keep him in the loop, and don't worry his information is already in the system."

"You got it, boss," Lowery agreed.

"Okay," Vivian said with a nod.

"Good, now we need to head out for a tour of the island. You two keep up the good work," Masrani said as he turned and left, Harry calmly walking behind him.

Lowery looked over at his coworker, and spoke while disregarding the way her eyes followed the new Asset Manager, "I liked him. He seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah, I like him too," Vivian agreed.

"Did you notice how he never called the animals 'it'? That's a nice change."

"Yup, nice."

[Break]

Simon took Harry up in the chopper to get a birds-eye view of the island, where he showed him the different areas. Sector One, was the golf course and Botanical Gardens; Sector Two was the bamboo forest; Sector Three was the lagoon and the area around it; Sector Four was the plains area designated at Triceratops Territory and the Gallimimus Valley; Sector Five was restricted and currently uninhabited; and Sector Six was the mid-East part of the island from the Cretaceous Cruise to the Raptor Paddock near the beach.

The helicopter made it back to the landing pad and the two were on their way to Harry's new office.

"So, what did you think of the island," Simon suddenly asked.

"It's pretty big. Do you have problems with the herbivores wondering outside of their zones?"

"I have been informed that that was taken care of," the older man responded.

Harry didn't say anything and just nodded, but he had a feeling something was off with that answer. "I should take a closer look at the animals personally."

"Ah, I can arrange for someone to take you out…"

"No, that's alright. I've got my own vehicle and I'd rather not have anyone know that I'm coming before hand," Harry interrupted.

"That's fine," Simon agreed opening a door into a chromatic nightmare of an office that made the wizard's eyes water. "This is your office," he announced walking over to the table to pick up something on top of the desk, "This GPS is programmed with the latest map of the island," he sat the GPS down and picked up a phone, "and this phone is pre-programed with all of the Park contacts and capable of calling from anywhere on the island, it's yours."

"Oh, and I didn't get you anything," Harry gave a playful smirk.

Masrani laughed, "Technically these are business expenses."

"Then I guess I saved you money by bringing my own equipment."

"I remember offering to buy new equipment."

"…and I remember declining." Harry grabbed an apple from the gift basket that was also sitting on his desk. He took a bite and snagged the gift card that was sitting on top. The wizard glanced at the note inside and smiled, "'Nice to have you on board, Regards Simon.' You're so sweet. Maybe I should knit you a sweater for Christmas."

Simon handed over a card, "Just make sure the animals are happy and the Park stays running, and I'll be content."

"Will do," the green-eyed man agreed while examining the card, it was Harry's employee I.D. with an electronic strip for door access. He tucked the key card in his left shirt pocket. His eyes were drawn to the metal walls and furniture again, "One more thing, I appreciate the clean and sterile look when it comes to the hospital, but I prefer wood and earth tones."

"That can be arranged," the other man stated, "Our architects have been begging to design the offices with a more natural and tropical theme, but it was decided to go with a more modern look in the work areas to appear more professional. They will love the idea of redecorating for you. You should have their contact so call them later."

Harry gave his employer a critical look, "You are being overly accommodating, Simon. Should I be worried that you have ulterior motives?"

Simon smiled, "Only one, Mr. Potter. You are enthusiastic, passionate and a genius in your field and I believe you could do great things here. That is the reason I hired you personally, against the advice of others. I have been hearing about you from recruitment personnel for the past three years. You are well qualified and extremely good at what you do, but they recognized a pattern based on your previous employment. You don't stay in the same place for long. So you're right, I do have an ulterior motive…I want you to stay. Truth is I need someone like you Harry, you have the heart that Jurassic World is missing because you genuinely care about the animals under your supervision."

It was quiet for a minute as Harry watched the man, "I have my own reasons for my semi-nomadic lifestyle and I often move to a new place knowing that I won't be staying long," he swallowed and his gaze went to the glass wall behind the desk, "but something feels different here."

"I hope it's a good feeling."

Harry's green eyes pinned his boss, "Me too, because if something bad were to happen here, it would be dangerous for everyone on this island."

Masrani cleared his throat, "Well, I still need to meet with Claire and I was hoping to visit the Park as well, but if you need anything…"

"If I can't get it myself, I'll ask Mr. Cruthers he seems like a capable man," Harry interrupted, "You're busy and I can handle myself, or you wouldn't have hired me."

Simon nodded, "Right. Well, until we meet again, Mr. Potter."

"Until then," Harry agreed and they parted ways at Harry's office door.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Dragon

Author Note: It was difficult trying to decide which direction I wanted the first encounter between Harry and the dinosaurs to go but I personally like how it came out. This story is still a major work in progress, so please feel free to comment in your reviews about things you liked or didn't like and any ideas you want to share. I can take the criticism (I hope) because I want to make my stories something that is as enjoyable for my readers as it is for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or idea that is recognizable in this story, it is purely a work of fiction created by my insane and usually chaotic mind. I give credit for all things Harry Potter to J. K. Rowling and all things Jurassic Park/World to Universal Pictures.

Indominus Rex, Meet Draconis Rex

Chapter 3 - A Dragon's Sense (How to make polite conversation hard.)

Harry hadn't spent much time in his office; in fact, it was just long enough to learn the basics of his new phone, place a call to the architecture department, order a deadbolt for his office door from maintenance, finish his apple, and grab the GPS. He drew eyes as he made it through the work space and back to his jeep, where more than one person stopped to see what he was doing. It looked like news spread fast around the park between the gossipmongers, and Harry felt a familiar resentment over the obtuseness of nosy people.

"Right, so pull this plastic off…and then stick this part here," Harry murmured to himself as he installed his new GPS. Thankfully, it mounted via a Velcro patch to the dashboard and carried a powerful set of batteries that could be recharged using the small solar panel that was on the top. After that, he just had to turn it on, since it was already preprogramed.

Semat sat in the passenger's seat staring at her wizard in curiosity as he fiddled with the small box. She waited patiently as he tapped on it and the thing made noises, but she soon got bored. Weren't they supposed to be going somewhere? What was taking him so long? The jackal let out a short growl followed by a disgruntled huff.

"I'm just trying to figure out what we should do next. I wanted to visit the animals as soon as possible, but it is the dry season meaning tourism is up and there will be a lot of eyes around. Without knowing how the animals will react to me it may be a problem if people are present, so I'll meet the dinosaurs later tonight. Hmm, let me think…where to go?" Thinking for a minute, Harry decided to visit the Velociraptor paddock; the rest of the Park would be packed but not the Raptor pin, and he would be able to watch the personnel assigned to the Raptors at work. He looked over at Semat with a mischevious smile, "How do you feel about being my security inspector today?"

The jackal appeared to give him an interested look before facing forward in anticipation.

"Well, alright then. Same deal as last time, if you find anything we go out for steaks."

[Break]

A black jeep came to a stop at the edge of the clearing surrounding the Raptor paddock and the unfamiliar car drew some eyes, but was quickly dismissed.

"Here we are, and it looks like security's pretty tight. They've got magnetic locks with keycard entry, and plenty of people to keep an eye out. I'm thinking less than ten minutes before you get in," the wizard comments to his familiar, "but wait a little while, I need to talk to that raptor trainer Masrani said he hired."

Semat gave him a bored huff; she could wait, it looked like her job would be easy, so she had plenty of time to complete the task her wizard had given her.

As the two made their way from the jeep to the paddock, there was a noise like a bark and movement from inside the enclosure; shortly after, figures appeared on the other side of the metal gates from Harry and four pairs of reptilian eyes stared back at him and his familiar. He observed the four Velociraptors and the dinosaurs watched the wizard in return. The grey one standing in front of the group had a very distinctive blue marking outlined in white going from her eyes to the tip of her tail (Blue); a teal raptor with no markings stood to the right of the leader (Delta); the third raptor stood to the left of the grey and was an emerald green with black strips on her back and tail (Charlie); the final raptor stood at the back of the group and was a dark brown with blue strips and blue around her eyes but her most noticeable feature was the scar on the left side of her muzzle and a slightly offset jaw (Echo).

The animals and wizard were roused from their observations when a call, range out, "Hé toi! Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Harry watched as the person that had called out came jogging up to them. The man's khaki cargo pants and light colored shirt contrasted with his dark mocha complexion and the folded sleeves showed off muscular arms that were accustomed to hard labor, but the wizard was distracted from what the man looked like by his voice; it had been a while since he had heard a French accent and it made Harry nostalgic for a world better left forgotten.

The wizard gave a friendly smile, "Good morning, my name is Harry Potter, I'm the New Asset Welfare Manager, and since I'm new I thought it would be more of a benefit for me to see the animals first hand, instead of going through the report archives."

The dark skinned man accepted the handshake that the green eyed man offered, "Barry…We would have liked a little warning," he said, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

"I understand," Harry wasn't bothered by the man's tone, "And I prefer giving as little warning as possible, it gives me an honest look into the day-to-day activities but this is not _just_ an inspection. Is Mr. Grady here?"

"Owen should be finishing up. I can take you to him. This way," Barry didn't bother hiding his displeased frown.

"Thanks," the wizard said, then looked at the jackal, "don't get into anything you can't get out of," he warned before taking off after the worker. They reached the security door and Barry opened it letting the other man in behind him. As the two stepped onto the wall surrounding the paddock, Harry saw the same brunette that had come out of the shack by the lake that morning; the man was leading three other men down the catwalk. He could easily hear the conversation but then the wind changed and Harry was suddenly downwind from the four men.

 _Ba-thump, Ba-thump_

The sudden up-tick in his pulse sounded in his ears and distracted Harry for a moment as he gazed at the brunette, "Interesting."

"What?" Barry asked as he looked back at the younger man.

Harry shook his head, "Just admiring the paddock."

They quickly caught the attention of the group when the brunette noticed his fellow handler and an unknown person coming towards them, "Hey Barry, what's going on?"

"He is the new Manager," the dark man said with a nod to the man beside him.

That statement received a confused look before he turned to the green-eyed man, "Hi, what are you doing here? No one said anything about a new manager coming by this morning. I would have appreciated a heads up and another hour to get the new handlers settled in."

All five of the other men were looking at the wizard, and three of them had on looks of recognition. Harry vaguely remembered the three other men from the orientation meeting.

"My name is Harry Potter, and you didn't receive prior notice because I decided on coming less than a half an hour ago," Harry confessed. He gave a look at the Frenchman, "I understand the irritation my impromptu visit causes you, but this is my first day and I just stopped by to see how the Velociraptors were doing. I've always hated wading through reports when I could hear and see things from the source."

"I get that, but right now things are a little too busy around here," Owen explained sternly, "Barry, can you show him the way out?"

Harry gave a saccharine smile to hide the laughter in his eyes as he peaked at his watch; he had been there for ten minutes, 'Things are about to get a lot busier.'

Harry saw one of the three new employees about to speak when there was a yell from the other side of the cat walk, "There's a dog in the cage!" The voice sounded equally surprised and alarmed making Harry chuckle.

Barry's head turned to the green-eyed man and finally noticed that the animal he had with him was gone. Handlers moved around to see what was going on and someone had even grabbed the catcher's pole with a loop on the end.

Sauntering into the clearing below them was Semat. Harry leaned against the railing and smiled down at the jackal that appeared completely carefree in the cage with four prehistoric predators, "Well Old Girl, looks like you've got yourself in a spot of bother."

Semat wagged her tail happily but she was on full alert, her ears picking up the sound of movement from the surrounding trees.

"They'll try to flank you," Harry commented helpfully, even if he wasn't worried for his familiar, "There are four, so one should show herself right in front of you while the other three move to the left and right. It's a tried and true hunting tactic."

A figure slowly moved out of the brush, and it soon revealed itself to be the raptor with large blue markings down her sides. The jackal's head twitched to the left and right and her amber eyes picked out the other three creeping toward her.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," his voice was almost mocking in its casual tone, "Whatever are we to do?"

Owen gripped the green-eyed man firmly by the upper arm to get his attention but Harry's eyes never left the area below them, "What do you think you're doing?" his voice was low and demanding. When the warm air from Owen's mouth fanned against the other's ear and neck, Owen felt the shiver that wracked the younger man's body through his hand. There was a small spark of satisfaction at knowing he intimidated the other.

However, Harry's inner dragon was far from intimidated. 'Merlin, damn it,' the wizard cursed silently. Owen Grady had a powerful presence and strong masculine scent, which _should_ have set Harry's instincts on edge and made him ready for a fight; but was seconds away from climbing the human like a jungle gym. Ever since the brunette's musk had hit him in the face, the dragon part of him had been calling out, pushing against his mind, and reacting to Owen's close proximity; just generally making it bloody difficult to hold a polite conversation. He almost screamed in frustration when the chemicals in his brain made him light headed coaxing him to release his inhibitions. Here he was in another dimension and his luck was still the same; his familiar is in a life threatening situation and he's getting all hot and bothered because he finally found a mate.

He lashed out at his mind, telling his lizard brain that this was no time to get flustered, and instead he focused on turning the butterflies in his stomach into a swarm of pissed-off fiery hornets.

'There too close,' he repeated in his mind mentally fanning his anger, 'Those little upstarts…are too close…to what is **MINE** ,' the last word was a roar in his head before he unleashed the aura it had taken him a long time to learn how to suppress.

He wasn't as surprised as the raptor trainer beside him when all four of the prehistoric creatures turned from the jackal to focus solely on him. Velociraptors may be formidable predators, but dragons were in a league of their own and every creature _knew_ it.

Every living being, even those feared by most, were naturally terrified of dragons and that hadn't changed after crossing dimensions. A dragon's presence was enough to set off a deafening klaxon of terror shooting down the spines of their prey. The sense of dread as if Death is right at your back making you too afraid to turn around, is only a fraction of what a dragon can instill and Harry knew that animals had died of fright when exposed to a dragon's presence; so he forgave the sudden weakness in Owen Grady's knees that made the brunette's hand tighten around his arm to avoid falling on his ass; he would let the man save face even though the feel of the callused hand on his arm was making it harder and harder to focus.

Without truly understanding why, most animals ran in the opposite direction when Harry was upset. Usually, after a single flair of annoyance, even the people he had worked with avoided angering him. After his accidental transformation and out of all the people he had ever met, only George and Charlie Weasley had been able to look him in the eye when he was angry. Charlie, because he had been around dragons long enough to know that you don't take your eyes off of an angry predator (even if he didn't know Harry was one) and prolonged suppression of his flight instinct had killed any self-preservation he might have once had; George, for a completely different reason, because fear fails in the face of a greater love, and Harry was his brother.

George, just the thought of the mischievous redhead had a rock settling in the pit of his stomach. He had been the immortal wizard's last true friend, and it was his friendship with Harry that had gotten him killed.

'Not again,' Harry thought as he let out a short shrill whistle to call Semat to him and without hesitation the familiar took off back to whatever hole she had used to get into the paddock and made her way to him.

The noise garnered a reaction from the raptors as well. The smallest two stood at attention while the other two hissed at him. He maintained eye contact until the largest female, the one he saw the others differ to, glanced at Owen.

'I heard that Velociraptors were pack animals, but she's waiting for his cue,' Harry observed. However, the wizard didn't have a chance to ponder on that thought for long, since his familiar was quick to make an appearance as she bumped into his leg.

Glancing down at her with a grin, he spoke to the jackal, "You've certainly had your fun, scarring everyone half-to-death like you did."

Semat gave a playful yip and shifted her paws.

"Come on, that's enough fun for one day. Let's get out of here," Harry went to walk away but he was held in place by his arm. Looking down, Owen's hand was still around Harry's arm and it seemed that the other had forgotten about that fact. Harry's eyes moved slowly up the brunette's arm to his face and he raised an eyebrow in question.

Owen moved like he had been shocked, jerking his hand away from the green-eyed man. Once released, Harry walked away without a word. The brunette stood there staring after the confusing man.

"What was all that?" Barry asked his friend as he came up behind Owen.

"I have no idea," Owen announced distractedly, but then his brows furrowed into a look of annoyance, "But I'm going to find out."

The wizard had made his way back to the outer wall; it seemed his access worked on the doors to the paddock which was probably due to his work status. He had not missed what the trainer had told his friend, and with the footsteps following him, Harry was expecting the confrontation that was coming.

"Hey, we're not done," Owen said, speaking in the same tone that he used when training his pack, calmly assertive but leaving no room for arguments.

"No, we are not," Harry replied as he stopped so suddenly that the man following almost ran into him; it was ironic, since he had almost done the same thing to his familiar who had paused to sit on the ground, "because this is a problem," he gestured in front of himself where lying in the dirt at Semat's paws was a vent cover.

The wizard stepped around the jackal, and taking position beside the cover he studied it and the hole that was now exposed. The metal was slightly warped as if something had bent it trying to rip it off – Harry reached down and used his index and thumb to test the strength of the metal he felt it give easily, too easily, even with his dragon strength. The light on the other side of the hole in the wall was coupled with a stronger scent of velociraptor, making it clear that the vent shaft lead into the paddock.

"So this is what you found," Harry stated more than asked. Semat blinked slowly in her canine version of an eye roll, for an animal Semat was surprisingly cheeky – he blamed George – so he continued, "Is it the only one?" The short growl was a noise of displeasure, meaning that it was not the only problem his familiar had sniffed out.

"What is going on?" the question didn't come out as a yell but calm and measured, which was more menacing.

Looking up into stern stormy-blue eyes, Harry repeated Owen's earlier comment, "I have no idea, but I'm going to find out."

The words made him a little uneasy; Owen knew that the new manager had been too far away to hear his conversation but somehow the man had. However the sentence reminded him why he had followed this man in the first place; but before he could lay into the guy about the many problems he had with him in less than ten minutes, the new manager pulled out his cell and with a few taps put it to his ear.

"Hello, Mr. Cruthers…okay, Lowery," Harry began, "I believe I have a problem that you can help with…Please pull up the information on the Velociraptor paddock, specifically the information pertaining to the construction and material requirements for the enclosure…I understand but I do need this information and I'm giving you permission to access those files," he paused and when he spoke again his tone had changed, sounding bored and uncaring, "Well, I suppose if you can't do it that's alright. I was only thinking that as part of the control team you would have been capable of helping me, and I would have been very grateful. You know, I was planning to ask Simon about installing a free snack bar in the control lounge but that is probably low on your list of priorities too…Oh really? Of course I can wait, thank you."

Owen had listened to Harry's half of the conversation and was partly amazed by how effectively the man was assuming his role as one of the heads of the park, but he was mostly bothered by the way the man was so effectively assuming his role as one of the heads of the park. Harry had just blatantly manipulated and bribed someone to get his way but Owen was pretty sure he knew what the green-eyed man was thinking.

"Great work Lowery, but could you just forward that information to my email? I would hate to take up more of your time," Harry's words interrupted Owen's thoughts, "Thanks, and I'll be sure to have a long conversation with Simon about how helpful you are before he leaves."

The wizard hung up the phone and opened his email, his eyes scanned the information quickly and he soon found what he was looking for. The building materials for the air ducts were three-fourths of the way down the long invoice. The ducts and covers were supposed to be made out of the same steel sheeting. Harry was some part dragon, so you better believe he could tell metals apart and that metal was not steel.

Harry's derisive scoff made Owen curious, "You found something?"

"These covers are supposed to be made out of steel," the black haired man stated as he picked up the cover and threw it to the brunette, "You tell me if you think that's steel."

Owen was less than happy about having a piece of metal thrown at him, and side stepped the flying debris that clattered to the ground, 'Wait a second,' he thought after the metal hit the dirt, 'that didn't sound right.'

The noise that the metal made on impact wasn't as heavy or clanging as it should have been. He reached and picked it up, and found that he was right, the metal was lighter than it should have been.

Owen frowned, "Aluminum?"

"I believe so," was the reply as Harry dialed another number on his phone. The person answered on the second ring, "Simon, there seems to be a security concern involving the construction work that was done on the raptor paddock…I'm here now…Yes, I can wait."

[Break]

Simon quickly arrived and Harry filled him in on the discovery. The CEO was genuinely concerned and contacted the island security who set up a perimeter around the area, and the raptors were moved into their containment units. When maintenance showed up they confirmed that the cover was not made out of the same steel covers used on the other paddocks. Then, the construction contractor was contacted to send out a crew to immediately replace the covers and inspect the entire paddock to make sure nothing else was built using inadequate materials.

Once things were in order Simon put Clair in charge since she was the Operations manager. The building contractor had found that all of the ventilation covers had been the wrong type and on closer inspection the loading doors were also made of Aluminum. They had been there for four hours now and the construction crew was almost done. Harry figured as the Asset Welfare manager his job was to check on the animals that had been in their containment units for the last four hours.

They were definitely annoyed; Harry could hear it in their hissing and smell it in their scent. The raptor's focused on Harry when he approached and stared fiercely at him from the metal restraints holding their heads in place. The grey leader growled and her lip curled as he stopped on the other side of the metal door.

Owen was speaking to Barry with his back to the outer door but Blue's growl made him turn and see Harry, "Is there something else wrong?"

"No, I was just seeing how they were holding up," the raven haired man said with a nod to the raptors.

"They've been standing in the same place for four hours. They're doing about as well as can be expected," Owen replied, his own voice as irritated as the raptors, "These units weren't designed with comfort in mind because they aren't supposed to be used for this long."

"I understand your frustration on your animal's behalf Mr. Grady, but both Mr. Masrani and I want the work done correctly this time so there will not be a 'next time'. If this situation had not been brought to our attention it could have been a problem in the future that would have endangered the Velociraptors. That being said, the construction crew is working as quickly as possible so the raptors can return to the paddock," Harry glanced at the animals behind Owen, "Now, may I see how they are doing?"

Owen tightened his jaw to keep from saying anything and pressed the button to release the lock on the door. Once Harry was passed the door Owen closed it and reengaged the lock.

Blue saw her Alpha let the new creature into their territory, so she stopped her threatening growl but kept her eyes on it. This new creature was different, it looked like her alpha and the other creatures that she saw, but it smelled like power and danger. Alpha did not have teeth like her and her sisters so Blue would be Alpha's teeth if the creature did something; she couldn't move now but Blue would remember, she remembered many things.

The wizard noted the quiet as he came in. Owen move back around him, and Harry wondered if the man knew he had just taken up a protective stance between him and the raptors, or if it was just instinct.

Owen pointed over to the raptors starting with the closest one. "This is Charlie," he gestured to the emerald one with black stripes, "Delta," this time it was the teal raptor, "Echo," she was the brown sister, "and this is my best girl, Blue," Owen said introducing the grey raptor he had seen with the blue streaks down her sides.

"They're beautiful," Harry said and he truly meant it. All the dinosaurs in the park were amazing and he appreciated the lethal beauty he had seen these sisters demonstrate earlier.

The emerald raptor, Charlie, chirped curiously in her raptor way. Harry could tell that she was interested in his presence but he was careful to maintain distance and respect the animal's space.

"She wants you to pet her," Barry informed the green-eyed man, not giving away how amazed he was at the animal's reaction to the new comer.

"Charlie's always been the most curious of the four," the brunette trainer added. Owen saw the hesitation and tried to calm what he thought was Harry's fear of the dangerous animals by making an offer he usually refused when someone asked him, "You can touch her if you want."

Owen moved to caress the side of Charlie's head so Harry stepped closer. The animal's breath was audible as she took in his scent deeply.

"Come on," he grabbed Harry's hand and guided it over to rest on Charlie's warm skin next to his other hand.

There was no reaction so Harry moved his hand gently across the scales and avoided the tympanic membrane, it was a sensitive organ and Harry was sure she wouldn't enjoy him sticking his finger in what was her ear. Harry's hand tingled from the momentary contact with Owen but his fingers found their way to the underside of her jaw and she moved her head into his hand as much as she could.

The move made him smile and the animagus curled his fingers to scratch the area where neck met jaw and Charlie started to purr. It was one of his favorite spots too, but thinking of hands rubbing and scratching at his scales had the smile on his face disappearing. Merlin, it had been more than a decade since anyone had touched his dragon form. That fact made his skin itch with a hungry need, and he wanted to change just to feel fingers against his own scales.

Harry continued his ministrations until Charlie was a contented pile of raptor goo in her containment unit. The one beside them, Delta (wasn't it?), let out a growl and Charlie, who had closed her eyes in pleasure, opened them to glare at her sister with a hiss.

Owen let out a laugh, "Now you've made her jealous. Easy girl," Owen cooed as he easily found Delta's favorite place to be scratched.

'Honestly, what is wrong with me? One bloody laugh and I'm ready to snog the life out of him,' Harry chided himself, and mentally wrestled with his horny inner dragon but his efforts where in vain as his pheromones kicked in, 'This is definitely one of the downsides to being a flying, fire-breathing lizard.'

Blue had been watching the whole time and caught the change in the new creatures scent as it stared at her alpha, she didn't understand this new creature, and it vexed her so she continued to watch.

Harry stopped scratching Charlie and walked around to her brown scaled sister, the emerald raptor let out a displeased growl at the loss of attention.

One look at the brown raptor and the wizard saw her crooked jaw, "What happened?"

"Echo got into a fight with Blue when they were small, for the position of Beta and lost, Blue has been the Beta ever since," the brunette answered as he came up behind Harry.

'Does he know what he does to me? He always gets so close,' Harry thought before forcefully switching to another thought—their names, "Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo… _charlie, delta, echo_ …military code, very original given your background."

The dark skinned man standing in the corner chuckled and grinned at his friend, "It may not be the most original but that is Owen for you."

Over the brown scaled head, Harry caught the stare of the grey raptor completely focused on him. Her focus shifted to Owen when he approached her. The wizard questioned the brunette when the man started to pet the animal, "So, you said she is your favorite?"

The green-eyed man received a contemplating look before he was giving an answer, "Not my favorite. We just have the best connection—she trusts me, and I respect her—and I can usually tell when she wants to bite my head off."

"Well that's far from the case, at the moment," he said with certainty, "Looks like I'm the one she wants to sink her teeth into, and you're right, she does trust you."

Owen couldn't figure the man out; four hours ago Harry Potter walked into the paddock without prior warning and then let his dog cause a mess. Sure the dog was the reason they found out about the bad construction job, but the intrusion set the crew into frenzy trying to get the dog out. Then for some unknown reason the Raptors seemed to forget about the dog and stared right at the green-eyed man like he was prey but then he pets Charlie and his girl eats up the attention, "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome but it was just an observation," Harry said, dismissing the thanks. Green eyes looked beyond the outer door as he caught the tail end of the discussion between Claire and the construction crew. She started making her way to the metal door.

Claire was caught in the emerald eyed gaze and spoke to Harry when she reached the door, "That was the head of the construction crew, he said…"

"…the inspector gave the all clear and they are packing up now, shouldn't take more than twenty minutes," the wizard smirked at the surprised look on the redhead's face, "That is what he said, right?"

Claire cleared her throat, 'maybe, he can read lips,' she told herself because he couldn't have heard them from so far away and he had been watching her when she turned around, "Yes."

"So, as soon as they're gone I can release the Raptors back into the paddock?" the brunette trainer said from Harry's left.

Claire's eyes remained on Harry and he caught the way Claire refused to look at Owen, preferring to speak to him, "I'll let you know when they are done. Mr. Masrani said to let you handle the Assets."

"Thank you, Ms. Dearing. I'll be sure to file all of the paperwork you need from me when I get back to my office," he said and then purposely faced Owen to give him an answer, "It should be fine to release them once the men have cleared out."

"Then I will leave you to it and inform Mr. Masrani," Claire stated, again pointedly speaking only to Harry.

"…inform me of what?" Simon said as he took came to stand at the outer door.

"The workers are almost done and Mr. Potter has okayed the Assets to return to the paddock," she stated.

"Well not quite, I still need to take a final look around," the look that Claire gave him almost seemed hurt that he didn't just take her word for it, and Harry placated her, "Just for my own peace-of-mind, of course."

"Of course, now please excuse me," Claire said making her way back to the head of construction. He wasn't moving things along as fast as he said he would, and she was going to fix that.

"I would like to say again, it is a good thing that you are here, Harry. You have helped more than you can imagine just catching this before it became a problem," Simon said with genuine relief.

The green-eyed wizard chuckled, "High praise again, Simon? You'll have to stop or I might develop a big ego, besides I am more than willing to help when it comes to the security of the animals and people on this island."

Simon stared at Harry for a moment before smiling and shaking his head, "You are something else, Harry Potter, and I am not joking about that raise. It is the least I can do, if you will agree to stay."

Harry smiled back, "Tell you what, if you put in a free snack bar in the control lounge—because I kind of had to promise Lowery I would ask you—I'll agree to stay until the end of the year. Oh, and you have to come to dinner with Semat and I, but fair warning I promised her steak and she's a picky date."

A bark came from Masrani's feet and he looked down to see the jackal wagging her tail.

The wizard laughed at the jackal, "Yeah, I know, but you had the good stuff for breakfast and you're getting steak for dinner, you know what that means?" She gave a low growl and pinned her ears back, the grouse made him chuckle, "Yep, dry food for the rest of the week."

"That sounds a little harsh," Owen teased, "Hey girl," he kneeled to greet the furry companion.

"Not really, the dry food has the nutrients and vitamins she needs but I let her have two servings of meat a week, usually on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Those were the days we would go over to George's house to have dinner, so it's become a habit," a smile played across his lips and there was a faraway look in the man's green eyes, "George would go home after closing up his shop and cook three large steaks, then we'd come by a little while later. After dinner we used to sit and talk for hours. There were more than a few times we talked until the sun came up. I miss those talks."

"You don't talk to each other anymore?" Simon asked with a hint of concern.

The expression on Harry's face was one of pain, "No…he died."

The air instantly became heavy between the four men, and a whine could be heard coming from Semat.

"Well gents, I think I'm done here," Harry informed trying to break up the awkward air, "They might be somewhat peeved, but these raptors look fine to me. You can go ahead and release them back into the paddock as soon as you have the all clear, Mr. Grady."

"Owen," the younger man gave him a questioning look and the brunette elaborated, "Call me Owen."

"Owen," Harry said as way of acknowledgement, "Feel free to call me Harry. It was…interesting to meet you, have a good evening and you as well Barry."

The dark skinned man nodded his silent reply and walked over to the control panel to unlock the door for the raven haired manager.

The wizard had just heard the metal door close behind him before his instinct that had been gnawing at him for the last four hours drove him to turn and impulsively asked a question to the brunette trainer, "Mr. Grady…" he started slightly uncertain.

"Owen," the man interrupted, his voice lowering in amusement.

Harry smiled, "…Owen, I realize we got off on the wrong foot and I would like to make amends. Perhaps…well I was wondering if I could treat you to lunch tomorrow or whenever you have time."

It was a little strange to see the raven haired man acting nervous since it was so different from the suave British persona he had been giving off. Owen smirked while giving a shrug, "You got it, but I usually work through lunch. How about grabbing a beer after work? I can meet you at one of the places on Main Street around seven."

Harry opened his mouth but Simon beat him to the reply, "That should be acceptable. Harry might live onsite but is not required to remain in his office after five in the evening," the CEO smiled charmingly, "In fact, I insist on you having fun, Harry. You are new here and this is a theme park on an island, enjoy it."

A quiet laugh left pink lips, "I wasn't going to refuse, seeing as I was the one to ask," he said while giving Simon a look, then turned back to Owen, "I'll plan for seven. Do you have any suggestions on where to meet?"

The brunette looked amused as he crossed his arms across his chest and walked over to the door, "That kind of depends," he said in mock hesitation.

"Oh," the wizard raised an eyebrow, "On what?"

"Well this is supposed to be an apology, right," a thoughtful look crossed his face before it broke into a grin, "Does that mean you'll be buying the first round?"

Harry nodded back in agreement, "Definitely the first, and possibly the second."

"Seven o'clock, Margaretville, and I accept your apology," Owen extended his hand through the bars.

Harry shook the brunette's hand with a laugh, "You're too generous, Owen. I'll meet you there."

Harry and Simon left the two trainers to check on the progress of the construction workers.

There was a snort of amusement from behind him and Owen turned to look at his friend. Barry was smirking at him but didn't say anything and Owen was confused, "What?"

"I never knew you to flirt so openly," he answered before returning his attention to the agitated Beta. They had known each other long enough for Barry to find out that Owen liked both men and women. The brunette had never mentioned his preferences while in the military, but he didn't take pains to hide it now. Still, Owen was usually more subtle when it came to pursuing someone romantically.

It took a minute to realize what his friend meant, "I wasn't flirting."

Barry raised a skeptical brow.

"I wasn't flirting," he repeated vehemently.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Barry asked.

Owen pressed his lips together and stared at the man for a moment before devoting his focus to the raptors and steadfastly ignoring the smug smirk on his friends face.

Ten minutes later, after Harry check the paddock and found everything in order, the raptors were happily running through their enclosure. Harry jumped into his jeep with Semat and noticed that it was two hours past lunch, so he drove back to his trailer to grab a quick bite and got back to his office sometime around four. He received an envelope from Claire's assistant as they passed in the hall; inside the envelope was a key for the new lock on his office door and he thanked her before they parted ways.

By five o'clock, Harry had written up the paperwork and emailed it to Claire, gone over the last reports that had been sent to the last Asset Manager, and called the Veterinary department to ask about the sick triceratops that had been placed in a medical pin two days ago. The animal was well on her way to recovery, thankfully; however the technician Harry spoke to seemed surprised that he had called and let slip that the last guy (Matt or Mike? Not like Harry cared to remember the pricks name) had never bothered to inquire about the animals' health.

The wizard had just shut down his computer when his new boss walked through the door. Simon walked in sans suit jacket, with the top three buttons of his shirt undone and the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

The animagus gave a spicy smirk, "Feeling a little hot there, Simon?"

"Not at all, I am just trying to relax. I finished my business for today and I believe that it is after five," the older man emphasized the time as an obvious hint.

"I was just leaving," Harry admitted as he grabbed his new phone and pocketed it, "There is a load of stuff that I still need to go over but some sleep is required before I dive into the thick of it."

"Claire says you are off to a good start. She mentioned how you were able to complete the paperwork on the raptor incident, and she already filed it with Accounting. Keep this up and you will be her new best friend. Claire is amazingly efficient and has a mind for business, so she appreciates people who get things done, but she works too hard," a lopsided grin played across his lips as he help the door open for the other man and the jackal at his heels, "Still, she runs this park better than I could have imagined and I'm grateful for it. I just hate to see people work themselves into the ground. That is why you and I are leaving, and I don't want to see you back in this office until nine o'clock tomorrow."

"Trust me, I wasn't planning on it, what with the ship coming in late last night and waking up early this morning, I could use a good night's sleep." Harry locked his door behind them while Simon sent him a curious look but did not say anything about the added security.

"Let us eat then, so you can get to bed at a decent hour."

The food was good and the conversation flowed. Simon talked about the island and park, while asking about Harry's previous jobs and the animals he had worked with. The wizard stuck to his passion for animals, but sometimes he would stray off topic with the odd reference to books; he had discovered that the more dragon part of his brain enjoyed all things print, from textbooks, to classical literature and even comics.

The men left the restaurant and parted ways around seven. Simon let Harry know that he had scheduled his flight for ten in the morning and wished the green-eyed man luck with his new job.

Harry and Semat had been 'home' for almost an hour before the wizard heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance and coming closer. He was sorely tempted to poke his head out when he realized it was Owen returning to his own abode.

"Stupid dragon, acting like a hormonal teenager," he mumbled to himself as he tossed his covers back and crawled into bed. Semat was quick to jump up after him and laid her head against his shoulder.

They listened to the sounds coming from the other building by the lake for a moment as Harry scratched idly at a spot behind his companion's ears, "I'm really starting to question the merits of this whole 'second-chance at life' thing. I mean, I actually find my mate in another world, but now it's more of a cause for concern than a reason to celebrate. Magic doesn't exist in this world and I'm pretty sure if anyone found out about my being a wizard, I would either end up dead or a science experiment, which makes death sound like the better option."

The jackal grunted and nudged his chin with her wet nose.

"Yeah, I know I sound be like a pessimist but it helps to be realistic. You don't think a man like Owen would actually believe me if I told him the truth, do you? Sure, I'm living on an island surrounded by dinosaurs but that was all science, magic is a little out there for people."

His companion was silent before rolling over with her furry back to the wizard, "Right, there's no use in worrying about it tonight," he sighed before closing his eyes and letting sleep pull him into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dino Dentist

Author Note: Thank you all for your patience. It's been a while since I posted new chapters for my stories but that changes today. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or idea that is recognizable in this story, it is purely a work of fiction created by my insane and usually chaotic mind. I give credit for all things Harry Potter to J. K. Rowling and all things Jurassic Park/World to Universal Pictures.

Indominus Rex, Meet Draconis Rex

Chapter 4 - Dino Dentist (We're going to get eaten!)

Harry woke up before the Sun which had become normal and had nothing to do with a certain reoccurring nightmare, not this time anyway. During breakfast, Semat made her displeasure over her meal known as she ate her morning bowl of organic top-of-the-line dry dog food; the kind that costs more per bag than Harry spends on his own food for a month, and he buys his meat by the cow. Every shopping trip he silently thanks the universe for bulk discount prices and being a wizard that knows the preservation charm.

After a breakfast consisting of toast, a pound of bacon and half dozen eggs; he had been guilted into sharing the other six with his grumpy familiar; Harry threw on a white undershirt, one of his many work shirts—this one grey—and a pair of sturdy work jeans, then tucked his socked feet into his work boots and fastened his belt around his waist. When he was done checking that his knife and batons were secured at his hip, the wizard walked out to his truck, soon after that his familiar bounded around their small trailer and jumped into the seat next to him. As they drove past their neighbor's small bungalow, Harry saw Owen leaving his home.

The wizard's lips twitched into a smile as he quoted, "Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence…" the smile grew into a smirk.

[Break]

Everything around the Lagoon was quiet and glancing at his diver's watch the answer was obvious as the little hand rested between the five and six. Knowing that things would start getting lively around eight, Harry figured he had about two and a half hours to himself. Now he just had to decide what to do.

He parked outside the innovation center in front of the sign marking the space 'Reserved for Asset Manager'. Normally he wouldn't paint a big bullseye on his precious jeep by letting everyone know it was his, but since it was not a company vehicle plus the only one of that particular make and model on the island he knew people would be able to tell who it belonged to soon enough.

Walking around the lagoon took a good forty-five minutes and after completing one circuit Harry sat at a bench and enjoyed the sound of the park waking up. By seven o'clock the restaurants were open and the early birds had begun to peck. Grabbing two biscuits each the wizard and familiar made their way around the shops, eventually winding up at the Pachy Arena.

The little Dinosaurs were up and at it, bashing their heads together and training for when it would count. When they passed the area Harry spotted the juvenile from the day before happily knocking heads with another Pachy. Semat barked once and drew the attention of the prehistoric animals in the enclosure, as they jumped and gave startled cries the familiar appeared smug and trotted along behind the green-eyed animagus.

"You cheeky little devil," he said in amusement as they walked toward the Petting Zoo.

On the path in front of the green-eyed man, a maintenance worker was carrying a large sack, which almost dwarfed her in comparison, toward the petting area. It was as Harry moved to walk behind her, that the small woman had difficulty opening the gate to the pin and started to lose her balance.

With a gentle hand the wizard corrected the lilting worker while using the other to take the weight of the sack, "Let me help you," he said and after blinking a few times the woman relinquished the sack and Harry held it to himself.

"Thanks, I didn't know it was gonna be so hard ta carry," the woman's accent twanging charmingly. Her big brown eyes gazed up at him with appreciation, as her plump cheeks colored in embarrassment and she gave him a shy smile.

Returning the smile, Harry couldn't help but think that she was cute in a way. Her doe eyes were set in a heart shaped face. Under her full brimmed hat, the woman's short-cropped, dirty blonde hair hung at the sides of her face and brushed her chin. Standing around five feet tall the woman was petite, but she was curvy with a full figure and well-endowed chest. Harry's mind kept comparing her to a cuddly bunny and he couldn't get the idea out of his head.

"Not a problem. I'm Harry," unable to extend a hand he gave a polite nod and grinned, "How about I help you with this?"

"Oh, my name's Wendy, an' I would really appreciate yur help. You can jus' set that down next ta tha fence," she gestured to the area that held tiny dinosaurs already scrambling around.

Harry quickly relieve himself of his burden and turned to the woman who had gone back into the small building across from the petting area and came out with a smaller bag.

"This one's for the Gallimimus, 'cause the pieces are smaller, not that they don't like nibblin' on bigger pieces," she started explaining, "but they'll gobble up the little bits faster, an' that makes sure they don't go eatin' too many of the treats the kids give 'em."

"I see," his voice was amused and at the sound the woman blushed.

"Sorry, I'm ramblin', and I gotta get tha animals fed soon," the blonde said as she entered the pin and then opened the sack, as soon as the bag was opened little feet came running.

The wizard lingered as the worker fed the dinosaurs and came back for the larger bag. He picked the sack up quickly, "I think I should carry this one. That is, if you don't mind?"

Another shy smile blossomed on the small woman's face, "No, not at all."

Wendy opened the gate to the pin so Harry could walk in with the bag, and once the outer gate was closed they opened the inner gate.

The hungry little babies headed straight for Harry, the Apatosaurus with their long-necks were sniffing the sack as the Gallimimus sprinted around. The animagus had toned down his presence even more than usual when he had approached the young animals so they wouldn't be frightened, but it looked like he shouldn't have worried. One whiff of him and the little creatures started rubbing up against him and calling out happily. Harry's inner dragon was cooing at the sight, and the emotion was overwhelming enough that the guttural rumble actually came out of his mouth. This sent the babies into an excited state and they became more vocal.

The woman, whose human ears hadn't detected the noise, laughed and shook her head, "they must be hungry this mornin'. Go ahead an' put it down."

Harry bent down and placed the sack on the ground but before he could get up the Gallimimus had started jumping on his back; one had landed between his shoulder blades and was pushing the others off.

From the other side of the fence, Semat yipped in amusement at her wizard's plight; and beside him, Wendy was laughing heartily while trying to shoo the animals off of the raven haired man. The one at his shoulders was being stubborn and when she shooed the baby off it would quickly hop back up. Chuckling, he rose and the baby jumped off, being unable to get back on the infant let out an annoyed chirp.

Still needing to feed the Apatosaurus, Wendy opened the feed bag and started distributing it among the hungry dinosaurs. The green-eyed man backed away to allow the animals better access to their food and the previously fed Gallimimus followed him.

They chirped and jumped, and try as he might to resist, the wizard was quick to give in to the demanding infants as he stooped down again and began to play. Part of the play was to see who could stay on his shoulders the longest and the other part was to trying to dodge his fast hands. When the Apatosaurus where done with their breakfast they came over to join in the fun.

When one particularly demanding Apatosaur nudged him off balance, all of the babies cried out and began to pile on top of the animagus and he carefully wrestled around with them. After a few minutes of this, they began to tire out and Harry was able to extract himself.

Wendy's face was jovial as she asked, "Would ya like ta help me with tha Triceratops?"

He gave a small shrug in reply, "I have time, and I wouldn't mind getting to see them."

The wizard and jackal followed the woman over to the three-horned infants and this time Semat slipped past the gate as they entered.

"Hey," the woman scolded only half-heartedly.

"She's alright," Harry promised, "believe it or not, she actually adores young animals and is very protective of them."

The woman smiled and shrugged before opening the gate and entering the area with the young triceratops. The infants sniffed the jackal and she smelled them in return before licking their faces affectionately. Again, the infants seemed to flock to Harry and he was assigned to feeding half of them while Wendy giggled and fed the other half.

Two maintenance workers had already fed the other young dinosaurs and stopped at the Triceratops pin to greet their coworker. Wendy thanked Harry for his help before explaining that she still had other things to do, "Tha Pettin' Zoo opens up at nine, so we have ta get everythin' situated beforehand, but it would be nice seein' ya around. Why doncha stop by again?"

"I would like that," Harry said as he brushed his hand over the crest of a triceratops who had nudged his hand through the fence.

They parted ways, the three workers heading back to the small supply building and Harry walked over to the Innovation Center. Looking at his watch, Harry noticed it was only a little after eight and shrugged; Simon was just going to have to excuse him for arriving almost an hour early. However, he didn't head directly for his office instead he went to the labs.

Harry entered the lab and was spotted by a female technician, who seemed suspicious at first and asked if she could help him. Smiling politely, he explained that he was the new Asset Welfare Manager and was hoping to find out about the needs of the animals. The tech pulled up the information for him but informed him that he should be able to pull the files up from his personal computer. Not bothering to mention that he tended to spend more time in the field than in an office, he thanked her for the help and quickly started reading through the files.

His recently developed photographic memory came in handy, within ten minutes, Harry knew everything the scientists knew about all the animals on the island with the exception of Dr. Wu, and it was time for a snack.

He headed over to the cafeteria inside the building and ordered 2 plates of sausage, eggs and hash browns, with a side salad, and a glass of orange juice. He grabbed an apple from beside the counter as he swiped his Masrani Global card and the charge was discounted to zero. Since the park was on an island, the employees were all provided with Masrani Global bank accounts that their paychecks were directly deposited into, so they could use their card to get employee benefits like free food and discounts while in the park.

Taking the food over to a bench, Harry took a seat, opened a container he had pulled out of his jeep and placed it on the floor for Semat. The familiar looked down at the dry food and back up to her wizard to glare dirtily at him.

His lips twitched, she really detested her dry food, but he didn't acknowledge the jackal's mood as he dug into his mid-morning meal. He usually ate seven to eight times a day because it was hard for him to sit down and eat what his body considered a full meal without people looking at him funny. The animagus ate about twenty pounds of meat a day, plus fruits and vegetables, and that was if he didn't change into his dragon form; he had transformed on an empty stomach once and managed to eat four cows, three goats, two dozen chickens and two very large pigs; again thank the universe for discount prices.

With their snack out of the way, wizard and familiar cleaned up before leaving. Pulling his key out and unlocking his office door, Harry noted the time as he walked in, nine o'clock on the dot. Placing the plastic container on his desk, Harry glanced at the computer that had previously been installed and made a mental note to grab his laptops from his trailer.

The two laptops he owned were bought out of necessity, so he could have one in the main facility and one in the field, but he had needed a little help setting them up. He might have magic, but he was by no means a technical wizard, and was grateful for the computer technician who had helped him connect his computers to a personal wireless network and added a high level security system. Not that he really needed the security because the only thing on his computers was the research he had done over the years and some field notes. The technician had wondered about the surprising lack of porn on his computer, "You must have a very 'active' personal life outside of ones and zeros," he had said as he shot Harry a smoldering glance. The wizard had smiled, because Harry's lizard brain had saved him in that regard; looks weren't the first thing that attracted him anymore, if his nose wasn't interested than he wasn't interested, end of story; so explicit content online wasn't his thing.

Slowly glancing around the room, Harry plucked up the glass paperweight that was designed to look like a piece of amber and weighed it in his hand before aggressively hurling it across the room at a speaker that had been placed on top of his office cabinet. The two objects fell to the floor with a clatter and Harry walked over to pick them up in each hand. First he looked at the paperweight and was slightly pleased to see it was intact, and that pleased feeling grew when he looked at the speaker to see it had broken in half. Sitting the weight down and pulling the speaker apart he smiled, the hidden camera inside the object had been cracked but he pulled it and the microphone attachment out and crushed them in his hand for good measure, though he could still make out the InGen insignia inscribed on the spying device.

Who in the world would want to spy on him? He supposed it could have been placed there for security purposes, or any other number of reasons. All he really knew, was when he walked into his office there had been two new things that weren't there the day before. His dragon nature hadn't liked the intrusion into what he now considered 'his' territory and had spotted the difference immediately; a new scent of a middle-aged man that had a slight disregard for his hygiene and a penchant for using a god-awful cologne; the other thing Harry noticed after glancing around, was a computer speaker covered in the new scent, and while it hadn't appeared to be plugged-in to anything the speaker had been giving off an electrical discharge that he picked up with his heightened animal senses.

If he had been anyone other than a wizard with a remarkable track-record for shit going wrong in his life (those who don't know call him paranoid), he wouldn't have known about the camera. Then again if he were anyone else his name wouldn't be Harry Potter, he wouldn't be a dragon animagus, and he definitely wouldn't be living in another dimension.

He dropped the speaker, camera, and microphone into the garbage bin beside his desk. His inner dragon was a little unsettled so he spent the next ten minutes going over his office. The floor cabinet, filing drawers, bookshelf, and desk drawers were empty; and the only other things on his desk besides the paperweight that doubled as a solid projectile was his office computer, desk phone, tape dispenser, stapler, jar of paperclips, desk calendar and penholder. He felt ridiculous when his instinct drove him to scent mark everything ( _everything_ ) in the office. He had finished rubbing himself against the filing cabinet when he noticed someone coming down the hall.

Simon had chosen to go over some 'last minute things' before his flight, so they spoke for the next hour. Simon was almost twenty minutes late for take-off by the time someone called him and he gave a hasty goodbye before exiting the office.

Harry was just about to boot-up his computer when a ping from his phone drew the wizard's attention, and he pulled it out to see two new emails in his inbox. Checking, he found a message from the Veterinary department saying that the Triceratops in the medical paddock would be released in the afternoon. The second message was to inform the Asset Manager that the Veterinary department was putting the Tyrannosaurus Rex on watch after she missed several feedings in a row.

'That doesn't sound good,' he thought. The T-Rex, that had affectionately been named Rexy, was one of the oldest dinosaurs in the park having been around since the construction of John Hammonds original Jurassic Park twenty years ago.

"If the Vets have cause to worry about the Old Girl, then we better go see what all the fuss is about. Come on," he called to his familiar as he headed to the door. He turned to lock the door behind him, and his hand lingered for a few seconds after he turned the key with no one the wiser to the locking spell he placed on his office door. He would know if someone was to break into his office again, but it is best to keep uninvited guests out completely.

[Break]

The Tyrannosaurus area had been closed to the public since the ten o'clock feeding. Rexy had never come to the feeding area, and after searching the enclosure's surveillance cameras she was found still milling about in her nesting ground.

Arriving at the T-Rex Kingdom, Harry and Semat found security stationed at the entrance. Quickly showing his ID, the wizard was pointed in the direction of the paddock's monitoring station, where he found several maintenance workers and a young blonde man whose nametag labeled him as a "Veterinary Assistant" gathered around the same man that had been speaking with Simon after the orientation meeting.

Harry had been listening to the conversation before he even stepped through the door and immediately began to speak, "If you are unaware of what is causing her to miss her feedings then it would be a waste of resources to sedate her now, since you will be running the risk of not finding the problem or being unable to correct it before the sedative wears off. For someone who was remarking to Mr. Masrani about the low stock of medical supplies in the Veterinary Department, just yesterday in fact, you're not shy about using them."

"Look, you can't just walk in here and tell me how to do my job…" the man started before suddenly stopping at the intensity of the glaring green eyes pinning him to his spot.

"Yes, I can," Harry stated coolly, "The Veterinary Department is one of the many departments that I am responsible for, as the Asset Welfare Manager. While I am aware that my predecessor tended to run things from afar, you will soon find out that is not how I work. My main concern is the health and safety of the animals on this island and I take that very seriously. Now, I'm through with this pissing contest, if you have a problem with me we can discuss it after we're done here," he turned to the maintenance workers, "When was the last time she ate?"

A rotund worker with dark hair and eyes answered, "She hasn't had anything since her noon feeding yesterday."

The Vet Assistant spoke up, "She's missed seven feedings now but she seems to still be drinking which is good, we just can't find any indication of why she's not eating. She might be sick, so I suggested we check her droppings for any irregularities."

The head of the Veterinary department let out a quiet scoff, "You get right on that, Roland."

"So all we are sure about is that she's stopped eating," Harry summed-up before looking at the assistant, "You're name is Roland?"

The blonde man nodded, "Yes sir, Roland Mills."

"I'm assuming you have your equipment with you?"

"Yes sir, it's in the van," the man answered quickly and took a step toward the door.

"I need you to grab it, while I go retrieve my own from my jeep. I should be back in a little while. When I get back I'll be ready to head inside. Has she been making pained noises or growling a lot?" his question was directed to the maintenance workers and one man shook his head while another answered.

"There are no microphones hooked up in the paddock."

"Well, then I'll need to borrow a radio when I get back."

The wizard and familiar left and came back with the crate holding the potions and healing mixtures he had made. Not knowing what he would need he had brought the whole kit and set it down on the floor in the monitoring room. He clipped the borrowed radio to his own belt before silently gesturing to his familiar to sit and guard the crate.

He turned to the blonde assistant, "Are you ready?"

The assistant gave him a confused look and pointed to a long case sitting on the table, "The tranquilizer gun is still in the case, and we need to wait for back-up."

The raven-haired man chuckled and flashed a crooked grin, "I never said anything about tranquilizers, but feel free to stay behind."

He left a room full of stunned employees as he followed the signs to the maintenance door. His nose and the sound of rapid footsteps behind him let Harry know that Roland was following him.

Harry paused at the door and turned around to look the other man in the eye, "Whatever happens stay behind me, and whatever you do don't run," he finished by raising his eyebrows in question and the assistant nodded.

Harry opened the door and waited until Roland had closed it behind them before he headed toward the northeast corner of the paddock where the nesting area was. After a few feet, they heard a loud roar coming from the direction they were heading, and Harry had to suppress a smile as Roland latched onto the back of his shirt with a death grip.

"She's just telling us that she knows we're here," the animagus explained, "The good news is, if she wanted to eat us she wouldn't have given us a warning."

Deciding that it would be good to distract the assistant, "I read that our Rexy has a good sense of smell."

"Yes," the blonde whispered but continued on in a slightly shaky voice, "The olfactory bulbs and nerves are very large in relation to the size of a tyrannosaurs brain. They also have a very long cochlea which gives them a highly acute sense of hearing able to pick-up sounds in the low-frequency range. Tyrannosaurs also have a binocular range of 55 degrees and approximately thirteen times the visual acuity of a human which makes them able to discern objects up to 6 kilometers away. Rexy has demonstrated that those estimations are accurate."

The animagus picked-up on a low growl when they were about twenty meters away. When Harry suddenly stopped at the edge of a small clearing, Roland ran into the solid back in front of him. The assistant peered around to see why the other had stopped and then quickly hid his face between Harry's shoulders.

Rexy stood at the other side of the clearing with her eyes trained on them and a low growl still rumbling from her chest.

In this situation he let his instincts take over; Harry needed her to see him as non-threatening, so instead of growling back his inner-dragon called out, like a hatchling to its mother. It was a dragon noise, but the sound still caused the large animal to quiet and then she audibly scented the air.

Rexy heard a young one crying and it confused her. She did not see a young one, only one of the small creatures that came and went making noise when she was eating. She wanted to find the young one, and started to sniff it out. There was the scent of young coming from what looked like a small creature but it did not smell like the others. She went closer to find out what the new creature that smelled like young was.

"It's going to be alright, just stay behind me," Harry ordered in a calm voice. The reply wasn't verbal but the animagus could feel the assistant nodding against his back.

The tyrannosaur had gotten close, enough that the wizard felt hot breath as she breathed. When she drew her head back and tilting it to the side, Harry knew she was more than likely contemplating if she should eat him or not, so he didn't hesitate in repeating the cry. He relaxed when she gave an answering rumble and bent down to nudge him with her head. In response his dragon side gave a happy warble and he rubbed her nose with his face.

"Hello, Old Mum," he whispered. They continued to rub against each other, until Rexy had memorized his scent and she was content that he now smelled like her. Harry marveled at the fact that he had just been adopted by a T-Rex.

"Alright Roland, I'm going to introduce you to her, okay?" he felt the head between his shoulders shake, "Trust me, it's going to be fine," the wizard soothed as he reached behind him with one hand and drew the man to the side.

Rexy saw the small creature appear and tilted her head in curiosity. She watched as the young one called to it drawing it close but did not eat the small creature. This was strange to her, but she was not interested in eating the creature either so she let the young one play.

"I think that means you can stay. Now, we need to find out what's wrong with her."

For the first time since seeing the T-Rex, Roland spoke, "How are we going to do that?"

"First we take a look at her teeth," the green-eyed man stated casually.

The assistant let out a tiny whimper at the idea, "All sixty-four of them?" the slightly squeaky pitch of Roland's voice obviously amused the other man, who was silently laughing, "Why are you laughing? We're going to get eaten! Shredded…by sixty-four, long, very sharp teeth inside a giant mouth with 12,800 pounds of biting pressure."

"You know, for a guy that's got all the facts, you're missing one," Harry commented with a smirk.

The statement confused the blonde long enough he forgot to be afraid, "Which one?"

"The fact that I won't let anything happen to you, so come on, now is our chance," the wizard said, then gestured over to the tyrannosaur that had decided to rest and was slowly lowering to the ground.

Harry slowly approached making sure that Rexy saw him coming and when he got close enough he tried to coax her to open her mouth. After a while of the animal stubbornly keeping her trap shut, he made small grunting noises and audibly drew air into his lungs as he acted like a small hatchling begging for food. The T-Rex finally opened her mouth which caused the Vet to utter a gasp, but Harry was focusing on the fact that he could spot a shard of bone stabbing into the gums and the wound had become infected and swollen.

Once he had figured out the problem, the two had moved away from the dinosaur and she closed her mouth. The wizard reached out to stroke a hand across the animal's nose and she lazily closed her eyes.

"You're alright now, Old Mum, we figured out the problem and we're going to make it all better."

The thing about living in a world without magic was none of the creatures there had the chance to build up a natural resistance to it, so unlike dragons, dinosaurs could be affected by Harry's spells. Like the stunning spell he used, while stroking her nose, to put Rexy into a deep sleep.

He moved quickly after that, guiding Roland back to the maintenance door and toward the monitoring room. A group had gathered outside the room; consisting of five fully kitted out ACU team members, Commander Hamada, Claire and her assistant.

"Was there a party and I didn't get the memo," Harry asked as he walked past the group, into the room and grabbed his crate, and then turned around to leave only to find Claire blocking the doorway. He raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, was I on your dance card? Can I get a rain check? I'm a little busy."

"You do realize that you violated several security protocols just walking into that enclosure?" The redhead said with her hands on her hips.

The wizard grinned smugly, "That's why I asked Roland to accompany me. In the case of an Asset that has been put under watch, members of the Veterinary Department can enter the paddock to assess the Asset's wellbeing." Harry had quoted a sentence out from the rules and regulations book he had memorized on the boat sometime after he had memorized the map of the island.

"Only authorized personnel can enter the paddocks," Claire shot back.

"I'm the Asset Welfare Manager," he said pointedly, "Whose job it is to manage the health and safety of the Assets, and is granted permission to enter an enclosure when assessing the health of any Asset on the island."

He leaned slightly over the box to bring his face closer to the redheads, "Check and mate, love, now move." Claire glared at him as she backed away. Calling over his shoulder as he walked out he said, "Roland make sure to grab protective gloves would you? Don't forget something to hold her mouth open."

A little ways down the hall, he stopped and turned around, "You boys are already here, might as well come along and pretend that I need the back-up." Then he whistled sharply and Semat came running after him as he walked back to the maintenance door.

The Veterinary assistant was the last one to make it to the clearing; in one hand he was carrying a medical kit and in the other was an eight foot pole. The pole had a large rubber ball on one end and a spike on the other. He approached Harry, who was again standing in front of Rexy's snout while the ACU stood in a semi-circle around the animals head; Claire and Zara stood behind the ACU team.

With the help of two ACU men, Harry and Roland used the pole to prop Rexy's mouth open enough to reach the problem. It wasn't a surprise that Harry was the only one willing to reach in and treat the wound, so he opened the crate at his feet and began to sort through the supplies he would need.

"Damn," he cursed quietly.

The Vet assistant, who had been peering into the crate, looked over at the green-eyed man, "What is it?"

"My pliers are in my tool box," Harry answered, "Semat, can you go grab the pliers, please?"

When the assistant glanced over to the jackal, she was already moving quickly out of the clearing. The blonde furrowed his brow, "But, I closed the door behind me."

Harry pressed the talk button on the radio, "Hey guys, I need someone to open the maintenance door to the T-Rex paddock. I'm sending someone out to retrieve equipment."

"You never turned the radio on," Claire stated in a peeved tone, "I had maintenance try to call you when we got here. If it wasn't for the cameras, we would have thought you had been eaten."

"Well, you must have been disappointed," he said giving her a toothy grin, "But you're wrong, the radio is on, I just turned the volume down and ignored you. You see, contrary to popular belief I don't want to be eaten alive, and being stupid enough to have a radio go off while in the same enclosure with a dangerous animal is tantamount to suicide. I've been doing this long enough to know that. But wait a minute now," his grin turned devilish as he stepped closer so only Claire could hear, "I could have sworn you said authorized personnel only inside the paddocks."

If looks could kill Harry would be in a ditch somewhere, because while she didn't glare, the look in Claire's eyes said she wished he was dead, "As far as I'm concerned I have every right to oversee this operation."

"I never heard the radio," Roland mused aloud catching the attention of the others.

"I would think not, you were terrified and wouldn't have been able to hear much over the sound of your own heart beating in your ears. I might still have an imprint of your face in my back, should we check?" Harry ended the question with a laugh as the assistant's cheeks turned a bright red, "Don't feel too bad. I imagine there are plenty of people who would go diving through animal droppings before they willingly faced the business end of a set of razor-sharp teeth…Ah, the pliers, good girl."

Semat broke through the tree line and dropped the tool into the wizard's hand. Once the tool was in hand, he poured sterilized water from a plastic bottle over the instrument and then cleaned the teeth with an alcohol swab. He then asked Roland to put on a pair of gloves and take the pliers.

After giving the pliers to the blonde, Harry pulled out a roll of gauze, a bottle of powder, a jar of salve and a small vial of clear green liquid; then closed the lid and sat the items on top in the same order he had removed them from the inside.

Pulling on a pair of gloves he turned back to the jaws of the tyrannosaurus, "Roland I'm going to need those pliers, now," he said and the man was quick to hand over the tool.

He made sure to get a good grip with the pliers and slowly pulled the bone shard straight out. Roland had pulled a plastic bag from his kit and was holding it open to receive the piece of bone. Getting a closer look, the shard was approximately ten inches long and three inches in diameter at its widest point.

"Can you pull out another disposal bag?" the wizard questioned as he grabbed the gauze and powder.

The Vet assistant grabbed the requested item and watched as the black-haired man sprinkled the powder onto the wound. The powder bubbled as it drew out the infection, going from a yellow powder to a white liquid that Harry carefully wiped away with the gauze, and he continued until the powder stopped fizzing. When that part was done he threw the gauze into the plastic waste bag and recapped the bottle.

Roland had a studious expression on his face but he remained quiet as Harry worked.

Next he grabbed the jar, it was a salve to reduce swelling and he rubbed it on the area around the wound. Slowly, and unnoticed by everyone but Harry, the red inflamed area started to lighten and return to normal.

The jar was exchanged for the vial, which was uncorked and two drops were administered directly to the wound.

Harry straightened back up and removed his gloves. He took the pliers and stuck them into the back pocket of his jeans before gathering the items on top of the crate and returning them to their places inside. He spoke as he cleaned up, "There should be a noticeable improvement in the next ten minutes and the mouth will need to stay open until then, so sit back and relax everyone."

Seeing the frown on both women's faces as they looked around, Harry sighed, "Ladies may I offer you a seat?" he asked gesturing to the crate. It would be a little small but should provide a place to rest for the two.

Harry found a spot of shade at the base of a tree and inclined back against the trunk. Semat sat down next to him before he folded his arm, leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"So how did you know to check the teeth?" Roland asked. "It could have been any number of things, and you just come in and pick the right one."

"Lucky guess. You're right though, it could have been something else, but I've seen an animal almost starve itself to death because of a rotten tooth, so it was the first thing to come to mind."

A few minutes later, the voice of an ACU member sounded from the wizards right, "How long until the sedatives wear off, sir?"

"They won't," he said without opening his eyes.

"What do you mean?" a different voice asked.

Roland responded this time and he sounded shocked, as he realized what Harry meant, "W-we didn't use sedatives."

The scent of fear spiked, it had been present since the group entered the paddock, and it hadn't left Roland since their first trip inside. As far as smells go, fear was one that got the lizard part of his brain moving. Fear was the scent of fleeing prey and made his inner dragon crave the hunt; it was acrid and sharp making his nose burn. His human side hated the burning itch in his nostrils and he tried to slow his breathing so he wasn't getting lungful's of the odor.

He chuckled unhappily, "No faith."

The wizards green eyes opened to look at each of the people around him, the women sat straight and the female assistant was shaking slightly. The ACU members had adjusted their weapons and faced the T-Rex, as if any minute now she would reveal that she had only pretended to be asleep and would spring at them. Roland had reacted too, and was subconsciously leaning in Harry's direction.

"Look," Harry said to get everyone's attention, "If you're too scared to stay then leave, no one is going to hold it against you, but I still have five minutes, so just relax…enjoy the fact that you're only a few feet from a Tyrannosaurus Rex without a piece of glass between you and her, and you're still alive."

Five minutes later, no one had spoken, and tension was high as Harry got up and dusted off the back of his pants. Roland, who had been sitting at the base of another tree, got up and joined Harry next to Rexy's head.

They both examined the wound that was already halfway to healed, and the Vet assistant remarked that it was doing better than he had expected. The same two men in black uniforms that had helped open Rexy's mouth, helped take the stick out.

Picking up the supplies they had brought, the group headed back to the surveillance room. Harry sat the crate down and pet Semat on the head, "I'll be right back."

Hearing this, Claire said, "You're not going back in there, are you?"

"Of course, I am," he said as if that was the only answer, "I was there when she went to sleep, and I need to be there when she wakes up."

The blonde assistant went to follow the wizard, but Harry turned and placed a hand on the man's shoulder as he smiled, "Thank you for your help, but I think I've asked a lot of you today, Roland. You should stay here," he looked to the ACU team, "You should all stay. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate waking up to intruders."

No one argued with his logic and a little while later he was back with Rexy. He could still smell the fear from earlier, so the wizard used a common cleaning spell to erase the smells from a room. It took a little more energy, because the 'room' was actually the whole paddock, but it worked. Harry felt a little bit bad when he realized that Rexy was going to be confused at the absence of her own scent.

With things more or less the way they should be, Harry again rubbed her nose while casting a mild _rennervate_ and the T-Rex slowly started waking up.

The young one was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. She moved her tongue around her strangely dry mouth and as it moved she did not feel any pain. As if part of her understood that no pain also meant she could eat, her stomach growled loudly. If there was no pain then it was time for her to seek out food. The large animal rose to her hind legs and noticed that the young one was chattering but she could not understand, so she walked to where her prey usually grazed.

"Looks like she's hungry and ready to eat, send in the goat quickly," Harry spoke into the radio as he followed her. He couldn't leave yet or he would risk distracting her from her meal, so he jogged to keep up with her giant stride.

The prey was waiting and Rexy was quick to attack. Her stomach was not as satisfied as it usually was but the small creatures would come again and more prey, and then she would be content. When the young one moved and drew her attention, she lowered her head and nudged it questioningly but it did not ask for food. Had the young one already eaten?

Harry was grateful that Rexy had been so hungry and hadn't tried to share her meal with him. He might have a stomach that could literally eat anything, but he was still conscious of the cameras in the enclosure.

With Rexy feeling up to eating, he knew he was done, and started for the maintenance door. Thundering footsteps followed him this time and he almost groaned. How was he supposed to leave when his new Mum was reluctant to let him out of her sight? His answer came when the radio in his hand activated and he could hear someone telling him that they were sending up another goat. Rexy heard the familiar noise and was again drawn to the feeding area to sate her hunger. As the large animal headed one way, the wizard headed the other and made it back to the surveillance room.

Claire must have been called away with her assistant, because only two maintenance workers, Roland, and the ACU remained. That was when Harry realized he hadn't seen the Head of the Veterinary Department since he first entered the surveillance room.

Harry said his goodbyes to everyone as he picked up his crate, "…and it was nice working with you Roland, maybe we can do it again sometimes," he said only half-teasing the man.

[Break]

Thirty minutes later it was twelve o'clock and Harry was heading to the cafeteria; grabbing a fruit salad and four roast beef sandwiches Harry and Semat sat down at one of the tables. The room was buzzing with whispers about what had happened at the T-Rex Kingdom which Harry could hear, and he caught all the not so subtle looks in his direction.

He sat eating with one hand while checking his emails and messages on his phone. He was a little surprised when he found that Simon had texted him and laughed when the text read, "So I should add Dinosaur Dentist to your list of skills? I have received a few phone calls that I am sure are more than a little biased, so I'll wait until I get your report to officially say 'thank you'. Keep up the good work!"

He read through the maintenance reports that had to be copied to the managers before calling Lowery and asking if anything had happened. So far, everything was running smoothly and Harry was grateful.

After lunch, he went up to his office to write up the official report about what happened at the Tyrannosaurus Rex paddock. His superb memory made it easy to include every detail that had happened; excluding the more animalistic interactions between Rexy and himself; he was sure to note Roland's assistance and while he had been afraid the man had acted bravely and professionally while performing his duties.

By two o'clock, there was nothing left for him to do in the office so he decided to take a walk before heading to check on the Velociraptors. The wizard and his companion passed the Petting Zoo and were greeted with excited calls from the baby dinosaurs; Semat happily called back and the kids, who were just as excited to see a "doggie" as they were dinosaurs, flocked around to pet the jackal. Semat loved the attention and it took them ten minutes to exit the Petting Zoo.

"You're going to get a fat ego if you keep eating up all of those compliments," he warned his familiar.

They were passing by a shop when Semat let out a whine. The wizard looked to his familiar and found her sitting, tail wagging insistently, with a stuffed triceratops plushy in her mouth. The toy was tan with comically large, amber-eyes. She was literally giving him puppy eyes and he folded like a house of cards.

"I guess it is time for a new baby, huh?" he questioned and the animals tail started wagging so hard it looked like it would fly off, "Are you sure you want that one? They have more."

The jackal glanced around but kept the triceratops in her mouth, when she was done looking Semat walked back to her wizard and laid the stuffed animal at his feet.

"Fine," he said scratching her head, "just let me go and pay for it."

The familiar spent the rest of their walk carrying her new "baby". She had started this behavior at a young age. Semat didn't act like a dog and seemed to despise dog toys, but in his old world they had stopped at a market place in Osaka and she had found a Geisha doll that she had not allowed them to leave behind. The Geisha doll had been lost in the demon world at one point and had not been replaced, but shortly after arriving in their new world she had found a stuffed puppy that she kept with her until even Harry's magic couldn't stop it from falling apart.

"What do you want to name her?" the wizard asked his familiar.

The jackal grunted and nudged his leg with her shoulder.

"How about, Sara?" he asked.

Semat pinned her ears back for a moment as she let out a short growl.

"Yeah, it's a little worn-out," he admitted with a shrug, "I think "Tiny" would be a cute name."

For a second there was no reaction, and then Semat wagged her tail and barked around the stuffed animal.

"Tiny it is," the wizard nodded and pat the familiar on the head.

"Come on, let's go see the Raptors."

The jackal barked and they picked-up the pace on their way back to the jeep.

[Break]

It was amusing to see some of the workers recognize the jeep and its occupants before glaring at all three.

Harry gripped the door handle before looking back at his familiar, "Don't forget to leave Tiny in the jeep," he reminded and for a minute the jackal sulked before setting the toy in her seat.

This time it was Semat's turn to remind him, as she nudged him with her nose and huffed out a breath. Harry remembered that he smelled like T-Rex and used a freshening charm to air out his clothes.

They made their way to the metal door; not seeing Owen or Barry, the wizard opened the door for them and headed up to the observation balcony.

It looked like Owen was training the Raptors with only a small amount of success. Harry was surprised that they paid so much attention, but he was using a clicking device and dead rats for a reward, the animagus gave him credit for knowing what he was doing.

Harry waited until Owen had given the raptors a command to end the training. When the trainer turned around two sets of green eyes met, and they shared small smiles.

Harry pointed at the animals below, "I know how hard it is to work with animals, and the more intelligent they are the harder it becomes. You have to work at understanding them as much as they have to work to understand you, and in that regard you appeared to be doing very well."

"Thanks, but don't think that flattery is going to make me forget that you showed up out of the blue, again," Owen shot the other man a half-grin as he walked the feeding bucket over to one of the workers, who took it and walked off.

Harry shook his head in amusement, "I won't apologize for that. I've already explained to Barry that I don't give prior warning and no matter how much you whine about it, it's not going to change."

The brunette tried for an innocent look, "Not even a five-minute head start?"

"Not even a one-minute head start," the animagus replied with a smirk.

"Well, I tried," Owen shrugged and turned to the stairs, "So what are you doing here? I thought we agreed to meet at seven. It's only three and I don't even start leaving until six."

"I decided to see how the Raptors were doing. I already finished my report detailing how I helping our resident T-Rex with a sore in her mouth."

Owen suddenly stopped and forced Harry to stop with a hand on his upper arm, "Wait, you did what?"

'There's that feeling again,' Harry noted the pleasant tingling spreading through his arm from where Owen was touching him, "Rexy, she had a piece of bone stuck in her gums and the wound had become infected. This morning she was put under watch. When I got the email, I went to see what was going on and they said it was because she had stopped eating. I took a look, found the problem and then fixed it."

"There is a lot more to that story you aren't saying," Owen said in a flat tone with his brow creased in worry.

Harry shrugged and that seemed to remind Owen that he was touching the other man because the trainer finally let go, "It's a long story and since you're busy, I thought we should talk about it later."

"Oh, we are definitely talking about this later," the brunette stated.

The wizard suddenly had a thoughtful look, "Maybe I can get Lowery to pull up the footage and send me a copy. Then I'll be able to see what Roland's face looked like, well, what it looked like when his nose wasn't buried in my spine."

Owen turned and looked at the other man like he was crazy.

"Owen!" Barry's voice called out and the brunette turned to see a familiar face behind Barry.

Harry didn't know the man following behind the bald trainer, but he would recognize that rancid cologne, especially since it had only been that morning that he first caught a whiff. Part of the wizard's mind was all for rending the man's flesh from his bones for daring to intrude on his territory without permission, and in the darker recesses of his lizard brain part of him was reveling in thoughts of what the man's screams would sound like. He was able to push back those thoughts but his nails dug into his palms from how tightly he was clenching his hands.

"Hoskins, I didn't know you were coming," Owen couldn't help but look over at Harry, "You just missed the last training exercise for the day."

The man shrugged, "We had an equipment malfunction that I had to take care of."

"Oh, and were you able to take care of it?" Harry asked innocently. He knew exactly what equipment the man was talking about and was also aware that the answer to his question was 'no'; because no-one short of a wizard could get into Harry's office without resorting to blowing a hole in the wall.

Hoskins' tried for a smile but it was more of a grimace and his eye twitched but he tried to sound friendly, "Not yet, but we will. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?" Hoskins went to extend his hand but a growl had him pulling back and looking down at the jackal standing beside the dark haired man.

Semat's mouth was curled into a snarl. She knew that her wizard didn't like this man and that was enough for her to dislike him.

Harry smiled back and it was all teeth, "I didn't give it. I'm Harry Potter the new Asset Welfare Manager. If Owen called you Hoskins, would that mean you're Victor Hoskins, Head of InGen Security? I've seen your name on several of the reports I recently read."

"That's right. So, you're the new Asset Welfare Manager?" his tone was mocking as Hoskins said the younger man's title. "I heard you were involved in some trouble at the T-Rex area this morning."

"No trouble, just helping a sick animal," the green-eyed man replied, "but speaking of trouble, I'm sure yesterday's discovery has provided security with more work than usual. Though, it was fortunate that the problem was found before it became a bloody incident, literally."

"Yes," A muscle in the ex-soldiers cheek twitched, "and we have your dog to thank for sniffing out that little problem."

Semat let loose a vicious snarl and snapped her teeth at the stupid human.

"Shit," Hoskins gasped as he reflexively jerked back.

"She doesn't like that word," the wizard explained, "Semat is not my pet, she is my companion, a companion who just so happens to have a very strong knack for getting into places she is not supposed to and finding things people have gone through great pains to hide. So yes, you can absolutely thank her; just don't call her a 'dog'."

Two beats later Harry's phone rang and pulling it out of his pocket he saw the number, "Excuse me gentleman, I need to answer this. I'll be seeing you all later. Oh, and Owen don't forget, the drinks are on me."

Harry pressed the button to answer the call as he turned and walked away, "Hello Simon, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your charming voice. Of course not, I mean that with all sincerity…" Harry laughed and the rest of the conversation was lost to the three men that had been left standing on the catwalk.

 _Author Rant: (this is too long to be a note)_

 _I had a guest reviewer ask me, "a slash story what is wrong with you", and here is my reply:_

 _(*snort*)_

 _Sooo many things, where should I begin? But, I am warning you now, if I get started, we'll be here a_ _long_ _time._

 _Just hear me out, because I'm not saying that it was a bad question, I'm only saying that it was very open-ended (literally because there was no punctuation, but that's just a technicality, so moving on…). I was only thinking that you might want to define the question more, because I wasn't sure if you were asking me why I was writing slash (which is easy to answer) or if you were asking why I'm not taking any medication for some mental disorder that you obviously believe I am suffering from. Well, I would like to reassure you all, "_ I do not suffer from my insanity. I enjoy every minute of it _"._

 _Now back to the easy question; my orientation and preferences are the reasons I enjoy reading and writing slash fanfiction, and it all started with my mother (sorta/kinda). I'm not blaming her, this is simply the truth. You see, my mother has always had the inclination to read romantic novels (a pastime that my sisters enjoy as well) and thus my aversion to heterosexual romance novels began. Recently she has taken to listening to those novels, or audiobooks, aloud—in my house—while I'm there. My problem is not with audiobooks; no, my problem, is having to sit there next to my MOTHER while listening to the heavy breathing of a female narrator as she describes a god-like hunk of a man pounding into the lady parts of the female protagonist, which has made me uncomfortable on every occasion; and since then my aversion to heterosexual romance novels is complete._

 _And that, ladies and gentleman, is why I prefer to write gay fanfiction._

 _Thank you for reading and I would love to hear from you in a review of my story._


End file.
